The Chronicles of Cole:book 1: Remnant (canceled)
by Yami584
Summary: After a hard fought battle against the ancient one the inquisitor begins to deliver the finishing blow,but the dark one still has trick up his sleeve. Before he can use it on the inquisitor however an unlikely hero in a very large hat takes the hit. Now Cole finds himself in the strange world of Remnant. Where he must help four girls become great huntresses and stop a great danger.
1. The journey ends?

Prolouge:

It was a dark time for all who lived in the land of Thedas. A terrible incedent caused a horde of demons to appear into the world.  
There was fear and panic. The land was already in chaos do to the war between the templars and the rebel mages. Now the most  
important people from both sides as well as the head of the chantry wore all dead from the incedent that cause the sky to  
open a hole into the fade that people called "The breach". However a great power came forth to stop this darkness from spreding.

It was called the Inquisition. Led by a man they called "The Harred of Andraste", the Inquisition managed to seal the breach.  
Howerever before they could celebraty the true enemy revealed himself. A being they called "The Elder One". The Elder one led  
his forces the Venatori across the land bringing chaos and death to all who apposed them. However the Inquisition stood against  
them to end there tyranny. Amongset the Inquisitions forces was one who would play a bigger role then anyone (even himself).

At first glance he seemed a boy, but in truth he was a demon, but unlike other demons his gole was to help those who needed  
it. He went by the name "Cole". He joined the Inquisition so he could help people just as they did, And although no one truly  
trusted him (save for the inquisitor himself) he still fought alongside those he knew fear him. He had no idea what he'd do  
after everything wad over, however it seems fate had a plan for the young "demon".

flash forward: the final battle:

The sound of battle was heard everywhere. Weather it was the clashing of blades or explosion of magic. Yet while the battle  
below was indead chaotic it was nothing compared with the fighting within the castles ruins.  
The inquisitor and his companions faced off against the elder one in a battle that would go down in history. The inquisitor  
led the charge clashing agaisnt the demonic like god with all his strength. "Solas Hit him was a fire spell!" He cried out  
to his elf mage companion. As he cast the spell the elf archer Sera and the dwarf Verric laid down some cover fire. Although  
there arrows did little to hurt him it gave Solas enough time to cast the spell and land a derect hit on him,however this only  
seemed to make him mad.

"Your actions are useless against my power mortals." The elder One proclaimed. To prove his point he through large  
missing the two archers, but hitting and pinning the elven mage under the rubble."Solas" cried Verric as he rushed to his  
traped friend.

Meanwhile Cassandrea, Blackwall, and The Iron Bull charged at the ancient evil and began to trayed blows with him.  
As they faced him the other two mages Dorrian and Vivienne hit him with lightning magic to keep him distacted.

There real target was the red orb in his hand. The source of his powers. While his companions faught the inquisitor circled  
around the ruins to try and get the orb while his friends kept his back towards him.

In a quick move the inquisitor leapted for the orb and what would have been the end of the great evil-only to be met with  
a hand grabing him by the face. All at once his comrades charged hopeing to free there leader and from the monsters clutches.  
only to be pushed back by a powerful force shot out by the elder one."You haved failed!" laughed the ancient one."Your allies  
hve fallen, Your forces below waver, and now I have you in my grasp." He began to squeeze the inquisitors face causeing  
him to cryout in pain."Once you are gone there will be nothing to stand in the way of my conqus-" but before he could finish  
his speech he felt a sharp pain in his back. Then another. Then multiple pains. For while he thought all his enemies where  
beaten he failed to notice one who was neither man, elf, dwarf, or Qunari, but a demon who was more human then anyone there.  
As the ancient one droped the inquisitor the strange person on his back leapted off him at the same time. "Who are you to  
stand in my way human?" The stranger stood to face the great evil.

The stranger wore a strangely big hat with a duster coat, gloves, and leather boots. He dual wielded two daggers that casued him  
him the ancient one to feel pain.  
"I am no man." He proclaimed."Nor am I a demon. I am my own person, I am Cole. And your evil ends now!"  
Cole charged the ancient one head on. The dark one attempted to destroy the new threat with his dark magic, only for cole  
to avoid them with nimble foot work. His speed helped him get close enough to deliver thrift cuts to the evil sourcerer  
and drive him back. After a minute of endureing Coles attack however The ancient evil managed to finally hit the young assassins  
and send him flying back. "A brave effort yet futile." proclaimed to ancient one."Now you will perish knowing full well  
that the world you choosed to fight for shall perish. Now Die!" However in all the confusion he forgot about one important  
detail. The Inquisitor. I one well swoop the champion of Andraste severed the ancient beings arm. seperating him from his orb.

"Gah!" He cired out. "It's over ancient one. You will never threaten this or any other world ever again!" Proclaimed the  
inquisitor, but as the inquisitor lifted his sword to smash the orb and end the nightmare the dark one was preparing for one  
last spell.

"So you wish to save all worlds?!" The ancient one cried out."Then you shall be sent to all worlds!"  
In one breath many things happened at once. The inquisitors sword be begone to fall, the ancient one cast his final spell,  
in order to stop him, and Cole, dear brave loyal Cole rushed between the inquisitor and the spell meant for him. For what seemed  
like 30 minutes Coles mind began to think back on his journey. He remebered how he first met the inquisitor, how he helped  
save him from the demon envy who invaded his mind. He remebered joining the inquisition well he met so many people. And all  
though he new they feared him they still gave him a chance and grew to care for the young demon boy. Just as the spell made contact with him  
he spoke what he thought would be his last words. "Thank you all, goodbye". Then that was that. The orb was smashed, the ancient one witherd in agony before  
vanising into dust. And Cole. Cole was into thin air. Only this time he wasn't coming back. All across Thedas the people, the soldiers, even  
the beast cheered for the nightmare had finally inquisitor and his companions however did not cheer. For they had lost a dear comrade.

"Is he really gone?" Cassandrea asked hopeing Cole would appear out of thin air like how he useally does, but he didn't. "He saved us." proclaimed  
Verric. "If it wasn't for him...none of us would be hear now."Everyone present was deeply sadend, but none like the inquisitor. He saw Cole as  
more then a companion. Even more then a friend. Cole was like a son for him to sacrafice himself for him brought him both pride and pain.

It was then that Solas (who recovered after the ancient one was defeated) spoke up. I'm not sure about this, but I don't think Cole is dead."  
at that everyone incoulding the inquisitor looked at him."what do you mean?" asked The Iron Bull."Remeber the ancient one sayed before he cast the  
spell that he would visit "all" worlds."Yeah so?" qeustioned Sera."Well as soon as the orb was out of his hands he shouldn't have enough energy  
to cast a spell powerful enough to destroy anything. That spell looked more of a teleport spell than a destruction spell."So you think  
Cole is alive?" The inquisitor asked with hope in his voice. "Perhaps, but", there it was. The catch. There was always a catch." Remeber the ancient one said  
"you will visit all worlds."Wait your say Cole was sent to another world? that's impossible!" proclaimed Blackwall."Impossible for a normal mage yes, but this was  
and ancient being. Even without the orb he still should have had enough power to cast a spell such as that." Dorian said throwing in his two cents.  
"So how do we bring him back?"Verric asked. Solas looked down with a saddend look on his face."We can't." Everyone started talking at once in confusion and  
anger. Solace had to yell to get everyone to hear him."We can't bring him becuase no one nows the spell or how to revource it!" That quieted everyone." The spell  
is one that no one has seen or heard of. A spell from a time long ago and forgotten. Only the ancient one knew it and now that he's gone we can't revese it."  
Everyone became heart broken once more. If Cole was alive,but in another world then-"it's fine." Said someone no one was expecting to hear such words from.  
"inquisitor?" Cassandrea asked."It's fine. Even if he's trapped in another world Cole is still alive. And if I know Cole." The inquisitor paused and looked at the  
sun rising on a new day."I'm sure he'll find more people to help. Because that's who Cole is." With that the companions smiled knowing that the friend and comrade  
will be fine. And although there story has ended, Cole story has only just begun.

 **Hey everyone. Nice to meet you. So yeah if you haven't already geussed it yet this is my first fanfic. I just got the idea for this the other day and had to**  
 **write it.I hope everyone will love and enjoy "The Chronicles of Cole" as he journeys to other universes and comes face to face with some of our favorite**  
 **character. Please look forward to the first part of his new journey book 1:remnant. Please let hear some comments good and bad alike (hopefully mostly good)**  
 **and enjoy the show..er story.**


	2. The Arrival

_Book;1 Remnant: chapter 1;arrival_

Falling. That was the first thing that came to Cole. He was falling in a sea of darkness with no sign of stopping." Is this it?"He thought." Is this how it ends? Forever falling  
into nothing?" After what felt like an eternity Cole finally saw something in the never ending darkness. "What is that light? What will happen to me when I reach it?"  
Cole thought as the strange light enveloped him

He awoke laying on soft, warm grass. A cool breeze passing over him. As he sat up he looked around and saw a forest all around him. Yet what truly unnerved him was the strange feeling he got. As if he didn't belong he didn't belong. "This place feels...different. Almost like the Fade, but less dark." thought the strange boy. After a few minutes he decided to explore the strange forest.

As he walked Cole tried to remember what happened. "Lets see." He thought out loud. "I was fighting Corypheus alongside my comrades, the inquisitor was about to destroy the red orb and then..."He stopped walking as he remembered the rest. "Then Corygheus attempted to hit the inquisitor with a spell and I intercepted it."  
As he remembered that last part he asked himself a strange question. "So why is it I'm not dead?" Before he could think anymore on it he heard a strange sound he never heard be for. Like a small cannon. "What was that?" He asked himself. Then he felt something off in the direction the noise came from. He felt the presents of two people(girls if he wasn't mistaken)and something else. Strange creatures unlike anything he felt before. 'I think there in trouble.' he thought. 'I should go try and help'.  
he decided as he ran to the sound of fighting.

Ruby wasn't having a very good time right now. She finally got into her dream school(two years early no less)and she was looking forward to making new friends.  
Unfortunately it wasn't go as she hoped. She was in the middle of initiation where she had to retrieve a relic from a temple and bring it back to her head master  
She hoped two find her older sister Yang and partner up with her. Instead she got stuck with Weiss Schnee. An heiress with a seriously bad attitude.  
There first meeting blew up in there faces(literally).And then they got stuck as partners. Now they where surrounded by beowolves and they still couldn't work  
together.

"Watch where your going you dunce!" Weiss complained as Ruby stepped in between Weiss and a Beowulf they both targeted.

"Sorry." Was all Ruby could say before she narrowly dodged an attack made by said Beowulf. As the Grimm charged Ruby began to use her semblence to cut down five Beowolves in a single swoop. Meanwhile Weiss managed to take down three more by using her glyphs to move rapidly from one Grimm to the next. As they fought however they soon realized that there was too many of them to handle. "I think we should retreat!" Ruby shouted as she switched her weapon Crescent Rose in to gun mode in order to thin there numbers.

"Yeah" Weiss said landing near her. "I think that's a good ide-look out!" Weiss shouted as a large Beowulf came up behind Ruby. Ruby wasn't able to block in time, but managed to use her aura to weaken the impact. "Ruby!" Weiss cried out trying to run toward her only to be intercepted by five more Beowolves. The large Beowulf slowly made it's way to Ruby could who could do nothing to protect herself.

'Is this it?' she thought to herself. 'Is this how my journey ends?' She looked over to Weiss trying desperately  
to get past the Beowolves blocking her way to no avail. 'Please.' Ruby thought as the Beowulf lifted it's claw to finish her off. 'Someone...please...help Weiss. 'The large  
Beowulf brought down it's large claw just as Weiss let out a desperate scream.

"RUBY!" At that moment the large Beowulf stop just mere inches from Ruby .In a single heartbeat the giant Beowulf began to fall apart as if it was cut to pieces. Ruby, Weiss, even the Beowolves all stopped dead at the site before them. For stood before them was a strange looking boy with two daggers in each hand standing there over the fallen Beowulf. The stranger wore a very large hat, and had on a worn down duster coat with leather boots, and worn gloves.

"Thank goodness." The stranger spoke. "I made it just in time."

Cole was happy he made in time to save the red hooded girl from the strange werewolf looking creature. He rushed to the sound of fighting as fast as he could.  
When he got there he found a young girl laying on the ground as the strange beast attempted to finish her off. Quickly he unsheathed his daggers and cut the beast  
down without breaking a sweat. As he looked around at the other girl and the creatures before her he made a shocking discovery.'These creatures' he thought. 'They don't have a soul!' Cole has faced many dangers in his journeys with the inquisition. Both man and beast and demon alike, but he never met anything like these soulless monsters.  
As he stared at the Beowolves they too stared at him. They knew there was something odd about the being before them. He looked human yet he didn't smell or feel human.  
He was...something else.

Weiss couldn't believe what she saw just now. Ruby was almost killed, but was saved by this strange boy. She saw Ruby move fast,but this guys speed was off the charts!  
She tried to remember if she saw him amongst the other students, but she couldn't recall. Before she could think anymore about it however she remembered the Grimm in front of her and prepared to face them, but when she looked at the monsters she saw something unbelievable. The Beowolves were staring at the new arrival and were...shaking? No not shaking. Trembling! The Grimm were scared. Afraid of this strange boy.

'Why?' she thought. 'Why are they afraid of him?'

Cole went to the girl in the red hood to check on her. He checked her out and realized something...off about her.

'What's this strange energy coming off her.' He thought.  
He turned to look at the girl in white and felt the strange energy coming off her too. Before he could think about it he remembered the girl who was injured and turned toward her again. "Are you hurt?" He asked witch made her jump a little. She shook her head back in forth. "That's good." He said as he dug out a healing potion." Here drink this. It will help you feel better. " He said as he gave the bottle to her. Before Ruby could ask what it was Cole stood and turned to the dark beasts witch made them flinch a little.  
"I know your scared. "He told them as he began to walk towards them. "I can feel your fear." He then drew his daggers. "I'm giving you one chance. Leave now and live or stay here and die." It was then that the Grimm became angered. 'Who was this strange creature that dares to threaten them?' they thought. Without thinking the Beowolves charged straight at Cole. Then suddenly in a instant he vanished. He ran right at them in a blur and carved them up before they even felt it. Then as quickly as he vanished he appeared  
again behind the five Beowolves. A second past, then two, then three, then suddenly the five Grimm fell apart into multiple pieces. Ruby and Weiss just stood there watching with jaws wide open.(Ruby drank the strange liquid and somehow felt better enough to stand).

Cole could tell they were shocked. He knew it would happen. What he didn't expect was what the girl in the redhood would say.

"That...was...AWSOME!"Cole wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. He wasn't use to it. "You were like "WHOOSH" and they were like "GWAH" and Weiss and I were like "GASP". and you where like "whatever" and Weiss did you see that?!"The girl in red asked to the girl in white now known as Weiss.

"See it? How could I have missed it?" Weiss scoffed. Though she had to admit she was still shaken from everything. After that surprising display the girl in red decided to introduce herself.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm-"she began before she was interrupted by the stranger.

"Ruby Rose. Daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. You have an older sister named Yang, but you have different mothers . You learn to fight from your uncle Qrow Branwen ,and you want to be a...huntress?" He said that last part with a bit of confusion. Ruby and Weiss just stared at the boy with puzzled looks.

"How did you-"Ruby began to ask before the boy turned to Weiss and began to talk to her.

"And your Weiss Schnee. your family sells Dust' not sure what that is' all over the world.  
You have a...questionable relationship with your father and your sister is-

"Ok stop! "Weiss interrupted before to much info was told. Cole looked down a little sad.

"I'm sorry he said. "I got a little carried away.

"It's...ok, but how did you know all that?" Weiss asked him feeling uneasy about the strange boy.

"Oh it's...um" Cole thought for a moment. 'I'm not quiet sure, but I think I'm in a different world somehow'. Cole thought. He remembered his friends in the inquisition telling him that there are some secrets that shouldn't be told.(Of course when they said that they meant Cole shouldn't go around tell people "there" personal secrets, but he thought the same applied here as well.)  
Then he saw something in the girls mind. About a power they called-"Sembelence."Cole proclaimed.

"Uh,what?" Ruby asked.

"That's my sembelence. I can "feel" what's in a persons  
heart and learn there past. I see what hurts them and make the hurt go away. "Cole didn't feel quite right lying about his power,but he thought he should wait before  
telling them the full truth. Besides he didn't really lie to them about his abilities.

"That sounds AWSOME!"Ruby screamed excitedly.

'More like creepy. 'Weiss thought to herself.

"Yes people have told me it's a little creepy." Cole said freaking Weiss out even more.

"So, whats your name?"Ruby asked.

"Cole."He answered.

"Cole? That's an odd name? "Weiss stated obviously.

"Yes I've been told that to. "Cole said laughing a little as he said that.

"So Cole,I don't remeber seeing you you a late commer?"Ruby asked curiously.

"Late commer? Late for what?" He asked.

"aren't you here to enroll in Beacon? "Weiss asked.

"Beacon? What's that?" Cole asked innocently. Ruby and Weiss looked at each  
other then back to Cole.

"If your not here to join Beacon then what are you doing here?"Ruby asked hoping Cole wasn't an intruder.

"I-I don't know. "He said." My firends and I we were fight a dangerous person. He tried to hit my friend with some strange attack. I took the hit for him then I found myself...falling. "Cole said.

"Falling?" Weiss asked.

"Yes falling. Falling into darkness. So thick and black. I thought I would fall forever. Then I saw a light. And then I woke up here in this strange place." Ruby and Weiss  
were a little skeptical about all this, but then they wore asked-"What are you two doing in a dangerous place like this anyway."Then they remembered.

"OH DUST!" They both screamed surprising Cole. "We forgot! Were suppose to find these ruins with relics and take them back to the headmaster!" Ruby explained. Cole felt sorry for making them forget something important like that.

"I'm sorry for making you forgot your mission." Then Cole had an idea. "Maybe I can help you find the relics. And in exchange you  
can help me learn about were I am." Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea."Ruby said.

"Then lets be off." Cole proclaim. As the trio went in search of the ruins little did they know that Coles arrival would set up a bizarre chain of events.

* * *

 **Second chapter. Didn't take long did it? That's because I pretty much got the whole story down and ready. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but look for it very soon.**


	3. Players and Pieces,and birds

**chapter, 2; Players and Pieces, And birds,**

"It's not your falt Ruby. How could you have known the bird would be in your flight path?" Cole told his new redhooded friend."But, 'sniff',but it didn't do anything wrong!" Ruby said trying not to the past 30 minutes or so Ruby, Weiss, and Cole walked toward the direction the relics should have walking Cole began doing his weird "therapy sessions" with Ruby who for some reason was feeling guilty about a bird she accidently ran into apon being launched. While this was going on Weiss stayed As far ahead of the two idiots as possible.'How could this have happened?'she thought.'I was suppose to partner up with someone skilled,smart, and normal. And yet here I am stuck with a clutsy girl two years younger then me and a weird guy that can read minds and wares a stupid hat!' "What's wrong with my hat?" Cole asked appearing right behind Weiss making her jump in surprise."Cole! Wil you please stop doing that!"Weiss screamed. Cole backed up some with his hands held up in a defensive position.  
"I'm sorry Weiss. I can't help it. I can't control what I hear or feel inside peoples hearts." 'If she had a heart.' Ruby thought. "Well that wasn't very nice Ruby."  
Cole said turning to Ruby causing her to freak out a little about Cole pretty much rating her out."What? What'd she say about me?" Weiss asked looking offended despite not knowing what Ruby said (or thought) about the three of them stopped dead in there tracks."Do guys feel like where being watched or something?"  
Ruby asked the other two."Yeah. I think there's something here." Weiss said preparing her sword."Oh. You mean that giant bird thing over there flying towards us?"Cole asked the two girls slowly turned in the direction Cole was pointing at. Sure enough there was a nevermore flying towards them and getting closer.  
Weiss turned to Cole and said,"I really hate you right now Cole."Before they drew there weapons however."Wait guys! Ruby said causing the two to stare at her."I have an idea."

meanwhile: at the temple

Yang and Blake where the second group to find the temple and found chess pieces lined up."How about a cute little pony?"Yang asked her partner.  
"Sure." Blake said rolling eyes at her. Suddenly they heard a womanly shriek aways a way."I think a girls in trouble!"Yang said before hearing a femilier voice above them.  
"Look ou below!"Ruby screamed down.

A few minutes before:in the sky

"This was a terrible idea!" Weiss screamed over the wind as they rode on the nevermore."Personally I've heard worst ideas!"Cole said throwing in his two cents.  
"Thank you Cole!"Ruby yelled back taking it as a complament."Well how are we suppose to even get down anyway!"Weiss screamed agitated."Well if you don't like it then we should just jump then!"Ruby said angrily."Are you crazy!"Weiss screamed only to realize Ruby had already jumped."Can you believe she just did that?!"Wess asked turning to Cole only to find him missing to."OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"Weiss sceamed.

present:

Ruby was aproching the ground fast until a blonde haired boy nocked into her in mid air and into a tree."Hey Ruby." Jaune said "Did she just fall from the sky?"Blake asked."Um-"Was all Yang said before being interupted by a noise nearby.  
Suddenly an ursa emerged from the forest roaring and growling until an expolsion caused it to fall revealing a girl on it's back."Yeeha!"Yelled the new girl before the grimm fell dead causing her to fall foward." Aaww it's broken."She said before getting up and checking the corpse."Eeeewwww."She proclaimed before a guy came running after looking winded."Nora please."He panted."Don't ever do that again."He asked her before looking up only to discover her gone as she was at the temple already. The orange haired girl was already there looking at a rook piece."Ooohh" she odded,before picking it up and doing a little dance and song."I'm queen of the castle,I'm queen of the castle."  
She sang."NORA!"The boy yelled."Coming Ren!"She yelled back happily."Did she just ride in on an ursa?"Blake asked."I"Yang said before Ruby appeared next to her after getting out of the tree."Ruby?"Yang asked."Yang!"Ruby said excited."Nora!"Nora appeared out of no ware surprising the sisters. After that a deathstalker appeared chasing a red-haired girl."Did she just run here with a deathstalker chasing her?" Blake asked again. Finally Yang had enough."THAT'S IT! Can we all just chill out for five seconds before anything else crazy happens?!"Yang cried out. 5...4...3...2..."Uh yang?"Blake said looking up while Yang hung her head in defeat.

Meanwhile; back with Weiss,

"HOW COULD YOU BOTH LEAVE ME?!" She yelled barely hanging onto the flying grimm."I said jump Ruby said."She's gonna fall." Blake stated."She'll be find." Ruby assaured Her."She's falling."Ren stated. Just then Jaune managed to recover from his first meeting with a deathstalker to see Weiss falling from the sky. 'This is it'he thought.  
'Nows my chance to impress Weiss!'He lept into the air and caught Weiss bridle style."Just dropping in?"He said trying to sound cool only to realize he was in the air now too."Uh-oh!" He said falling down with Weiss in his arms. Both of them hit the ground,but Jaune took most of the impact."My hero."wiess said sarcasticly while checking her nails. Suddenly Pyrrha was nocked to the rest of the group by the deathstalker."Great the gangs all hear. Now we can all die together."Yang said a little sarcastically.  
"Not if I can help-wait!Where's Cole?"Ruby Said looking for her other friend."Who?"Yang asked before a voice next to her took her by surprise."Hello."Cole said squatting down looking at one of the chess pieces in his hand causing Yang,Blake,Jaune,Pyrrha,Ren,even Nora to jump and scream in surprise.(Jaune sounding like a girl which Yang happened to notice).

"Who are you?!"Asked Blake still surprised by the strange boy in the big hat."Were'd you come from?"Cole stood up and faced the group."I've been here the whole time. You just didn't notice me until I wanted you to."Cole said with not a single bit of humor in his words."Wha-how-whe-I've got so many questions!"Yang screamed unable to process what the strange boy said."His name is Cole."Ruby said."He saved Weiss and me from a pack of beowolves."When she said that Yang turned to Cole and said,"Well If we survive this remind me to buy you a thank you dinner."Cole simple stared at her and said,"I appreciate the offer,but I don't eat food."At this the group just stared at him strangle."How-"  
Before anymore questions were asked,however the group was reminded of the two grimm before them."Survive this now,ask questions later." Blake suggested."I got this." Ruby said before charging the grimm."Ruby wait!"Yang called out,but it was too late. Ruby charged the deathstalker only to be punched down."D-don't worry",she stuttered.  
"T-totally fine."She claimed before turning around and firing a shot at the deathstalker only for it to bounce off it. She tried to run back to the group only for the nevermore to fire a berrage of feathers at her with one feather snagging her cape and pinning her to the ground."Ruby!"Yang called out trying to get to her younger sister. Then two blurs blew right past her. The deathstalker raised it's stinger to finish off Ruby,but when it brought it down it's stinger was suddenly frozen in place. When it tried to break free however it was stabbed in one of it's eyes which caused it great pain."You are so childish."Weiss stated as Ruby looked up at her saviors.  
"Weiss? Cole?"Ruby asked surpirsed."And dimwitted,"she coninued."and hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style." While Cole was watching the deathstalker (The Iron Bull would have loved that name) he kept his ears on Weiss and Ruby's conversation."And I suppose I can be a bit-"she paused looking for the right word"difficult,but if were gonna do this where gonna have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be...nicer."I'm not trying to show off" Ruby said,"I want you to know I can do this." Before Weiss could say anything Cole decided to speak. "You don't need to prove yourself Ruby."Cole said turning toward the two smiling."Weiss already believes in your skills. Even if she won't admit it."  
Ruby and Weiss couldn't help but blush at Coles smiling face."Now then."Cole countinued."I think we should get what we came for and go. No use staying here fighting these two monsters when there's no reason too."Cole's right!"Jaune chimed in."We got what we need so lets get out of here!" He grabbed his chess piece and met up with his partner.  
"Here Ruby."Cole said tossing her the piece he grabbed earlier."This is your test. You should be the one to carry the relic."Ruby nodded as she got up."Now then," she said as she got up off the ground."Lets get out of here."And with that the 8 students(and Cole)rushed out of there with the grimm right behind them.

 **Man this was a long chapter!Well I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will have Ozpin in it. Until then**.


	4. The Headmaster

Chapter 3,the headmaster;

The group ran to a bunch of ruins across a deep chasm. The group took cover behind some pillers to avoid being detected by the nevermore."Well that's great."Yang said with obvious sarcasm. Just then the deathstalker broke through the trees and made it's way after the group."Oh man run!"Jaune shouted not having to tell them twice.

"Nora distract it." Ren said to his childhood friend.  
Nora began firing her grenade launcher at the nevermore causing it to fly out of firing range. As the group made it's way to the bridge the deathstalker charged at Nora only to be intersepted by the two martial artist of the group while Weiss polled Nora out of group made it to the bridge and began to cross.  
Pyrrha turned and stopped switching her spear into rifle mode.

"Go!" she cried out firing at the deathstalker trying to slow it down. The group manged to make it onto the bridge with the deathstalker unable to cross do to it's size.  
It looked as if the group would make it-only for the nevermore to come back ramming into the bridge destroying it and sepperating the group on each side of the chasm.

With Blake,Pyrrha,and Ren trapped with the deathstalker and the others on the otherside firing at the nevermore the situation looked bleak.

"We need to get over there!"Jaune said to Nora and Cole.

"Then lets do this." Nora said a little to happy."Only I can't make that jump."Was what Jaune said before Nora gave a large grin,nocked Jaune back,and turned her grenade launcher into a hammer.

"How do you do that with your weapons?"Cole asked curiously.

"All our weapons do that! Right?" Nora asked looking at the two blondes.

"Well my sheath turns into a shield."Jaune said a a little shyly.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

" 's your daggers do?"She asked looking at Cole.

"Well they stab,and slash."Cole said innocently.

"Really?" Nora said disapointedly.

"Can we please focus on helping our friends?!"Jaune yelled loosing his patients.

"oh right. hang on!"Nora said lifting her hammer.

"Wait whaAAAHHHH!"Was all Jaune said before Nora hit the piece of bridge they were standing on launching Jaune over before using her hammer to fly over.  
While Jaune landed front first on the other side Nora flew stright at the deathstalker and smashed it with her hammer causing little didn't take long for the deathstalker to retaliate with it's stinger which Nora barely managed to doudge using her hammer to blast herself away in time. Unfortunately she accidentally bumped into Blake pushing her off the edge.

Luckily Blake managed to use her Gambol Shroud to pull herself to the otherside to help Ruby's group fight the nevermore.

"Sorry!"Nora yelled at Blake from the otherside.

"Hey. Were did Cole go?" Jaune asked drawing his sword and holding his shield.

Faster then you can say "pancakes" Cole was there right on Jaunes right surprising him enough to make him jump.

"How-when-never mind."Jaune said before charging into battle with Cole right behind him.

(RWBY ost red like roses part 2)

Jaune's group along with Cole where facing the deathstalker when the piece of bridge they where standing on began to fall

"We gotta move!"Jaune said before him and the others charged forward at the grimm in front of them. The deathstalker attempted to strike them with it's pincers only to be blocked by Pyrrha and Jaune. Ren charged at the deathstalker and managed to get on it's tail and shot at the stinger. Meanwhile Cole was running back and forth trying to keep the monsters attention on him. Nora switched her hammer back into a grenade launcher and fired a couple of shots at the grimm only for it to block them with it's pincers.  
Pyrrha jumped back switching her sword into a spear and threw it at one of the deathstalkers eyes. Unfortunately this caused the deathstalker to thrash in pain which threw Ren off it's back.

"Ren!" Nora cried out as her childhood friend was sent toward a stone piller only to be saved at the last second by Cole who jumped and grabbed him just in time.

"Thanks." Ren said to Cole who only nodded and returned to the battle. When Jaune got back up after being pushed by the beast he noticed it's stinger was loosened thanks to Ren's efforts.

"Pyrrha!" He called out as she understood right away. She threw her shield which managed to cut the stinger off the grimms tail and impale it in the head.

"Nora nail it!"He called to the ginger haired girl who jumped onto Pyrrha's shield and launced herself into the air laughing at mid-hight and smashed her hammer into the grimms head.  
This also caused what little bit of the bridge that was left to launch the group standing on it onto the other side while sending the deathstalker into the chasm below.  
While Jaune and Nora didn't exactly have a smooth landing Cole and Pyrrha landed perfectly while Ren rushed over to join the others.

Meanwhile Ruby's group were still fighting the nevermore with Yang jumping into it's mouth and firing a few rounds down it's throat. The flying grimm couldn't tell were it was going until it was to late crashing into the cliff wall and landing on top of the ruin beneath it. Yang managed to jump off at the last second and Weiss charged foward using her dust to freeze the grimms tail before it could take off. Weiss ran back to the others while Blake and Yang used Gambol Shroud as a sling. When Ruby jumped into it Weiss used her gravity glyph to pull Ruby and aimed her at the trapped nevermore.

"Of course you would come up with this idea."Weiss said to Ruby.

"think you can make the shot?"She asked.

"Can I?"

"Can y-"

Of course I can!"

Ruby locked and loaded Cresent Rose and was launched striaght at the grimm firing behind her to help her gain momentum as she hooked the nevermore with her scythe.  
When she landed on the side of the cliff Weiss used her glyphs to give Ruby a footholde as she ran up the cliffs shooting Cresent Rose with the grimm intow.  
When she reached the top the nevermore's head was cut clean off and the body fell right back down the side of the cliff. Ruby was feeling great-until she realized she wouldn't make to the cliff.

"Ruby no!" Yang cried as she watched her baby sister begin to fall.

Ruby began to worry before she felt a hand grab hers and kept her from falling. She looked up to see who saved her only to look at a familier boy with a rather large hat.

"Cole? How did you-"Ruby began to ask before she was pulled up by said boy.

"It's difficult to explain. Lets just say I'm a very good jumper."Cole said, caused Ruby laugh a little. As she did Cole couldn't help,but find how beautiful her laugh was.

'Strange.'he thought.

'What is this weird feeling I have.',but Cole decided to worry about it later as he looked at the groups below.

(With Yang and the others)

"Man that was close."Yang said letting out a breath."Geuss I owe Cole twice now."As she looked up however she could have sworn she saw Ruby laughing. Yang was a little confused by this until she had a thought.

'Well now this may be intersting.'she thought with a grin that made weiss and Blake a little nerves.

(meanwhile with Jaunes group)

Jaune kept looking back and fourth to were Cole was just standing to the top of the cliff where he was now.

"Ok seriously,how did he do that?"Jaune said looking at the others who were just as confused as him.

Later on the two groups made it back to the campus where two people were waiting for them. One was a beautiful blonde woman with a black cape and a crope in her right hand.  
The other was a middle aged man with silver hair, a cane in his right hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Well done students."The woman said.

"You all did very-"she paused looking at Cole.

"And who might you be."She asked looking suspiciously at him.

"Hello my name is Cole."He said in a very polite manner.

"I'm sorry if I make you suspicious,but I mean you no harm."

At that the woman looked as if someone read her diary."How did you know what I was thinking?" she said a little nervously.

"It's kinda his Sembelence Miss Goodwhitch."Ruby said trying to help explain.

"He says he can"feel"what a persons thinking and how they feel."

At that the man raised an eyebrow and stared at Cole with a look that Cole couldn't figure out.

"I see." the woman said at last before turning to the man still a little nervous.

"professor Ozpin what should we do?This boy isn't on the list of applicants."

The man now known as Ozpin only humed and thought.

"That's because I'm not a student."Cole said.

"I just woke up in the forest('wich is strange sense I don't sleep')and ran into everyone.I don't know how I got here myself."

At that Ozpin looked even more strangely at Cole with a feeling Cole realized was curiosity. After awhile he spoke.

"Cole was it? While I'm not sure what to make of your "predicament"I do know this. This is an institute that trains huntsmen and huntresses to protect our world from the creatures of grimm.  
You somehow found yourself in the middle of our initiation and weather it be accidental or on purpose intervened with the students test. Which is a serious offense which can result in a serius punishment."At that Ruby panic and attempted to intervene only for Cole to stick out his hand to stop her.

"That being said,"Ozpin cuntinued.

"I see that you are a skilled fighter and an honest person. So I would like to make you a deal. Our school works by assigning teams of four,however I'm willing to make an exception."

"Professor!"Glynda said interupting.

"Your not suggesting-"

"Indeed I am. Cole I would like to enroll you into beacon. From here you can learn many things that can help you survive in this dangerous world. What do you say?"

Cole thought for a moment. had no were to go and no idea how to get back. He knew they couldn't help him get home,but...

"I'll do it,but only on a one condition."Cole finally said.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow before nodding for Cole to continue.

"I want to be put on one of the teams that are made up of them."He said pointing to the group he fought alongside with,"and I want to be the one to choose."  
This caught everyone off guard exept for Ozpin who only smiled.

"I see. Very well It's a deal then. Welcome to Beacon."Ozpin said extending his hand Which Cole took and shook a little.

"Now let us be off. It's time to set up the new teams."Ozpin said as the student(which now included Cole)made there way to the auditorium the group Glynda to the auditorium Ozpin stood there Looking at Cole with an intrigued look on his face.

"This just might be an interesting year."he said before walking to the auditorium.

 **Well there we go.I'm sure you all noticed some changes like Ren not being thrown into a wall like a bitch or Ruby not landing on the cliff after killing the nevermore.**  
 **I wanted to mix it up a bit with Cole. In the next chapter I think I'm gonna skip the whole ceremony thing. I think I'll put it in a flashback or something. see ya**.


	5. First day

First day;

It was 4:56 am. Cole sat at the window staring at the shattered moon still in the sky. It was both beautiful an unnerving Cole thought. As he looked at the broken moon  
he thought back to what happened hours earlier.

( **hours before; assembly** )

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth you work together known as team RWBY.  
Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin proclaimed. The students in the stands clapped for the newly formed team.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she gave Ruby one of her famous bear hugs. As the new team stepped off the stage and took there seats in the front next to there friends  
the newly formed team JNPR Ozpin stepped up to the mic for one last announcement.

"And finally we have one last student to address. A 'late arrival' if you will." Ozpin said to the students who began to murmur.

"Cole if you would."

Nothing. The students began to have puzzled looks.

"Cole." Ozpin said again. The students couldn't help, but giggle.

"Cole will you please-"

"Hello." Cole said once again appearing out of nowhere. The students jumped back in there seats in a rather comical way.(Save for teams RWBY and JNPR who've become more or less used to it by now.)

While Ozpin stared at Cole for a moment with his eyebrow raised he simple decided to forget it for now and move on.

Please introduce yourself." Ozpin told Cole waving his hand to the microphone. Cole never saw this strange metal thing in front of him. At first he wasn't sure if he should talk into it.  
Then he saw his friends nodding to him from the front row and found the courage.

"My name is Cole. I'm pleased to meet you all." He said into the microphone discovering it made his voice sound louder.

"Now Cole as promised you may pick any of the two teams you wish to join." Ozpin told him.

Cole looked at the two teams made up of the first people he met when he came to this strange new world. He would have loved to be on both teams, but he already knew  
which team to choose.

"I would like to join team RWBY if that's ok with you." He said turning to Ozpin. He wasn't sure, but thought he saw Ruby jump alittle. He couldn't tell if it was from surpirse or joy.

"Very well Cole. Then you will now be known as team RWBYC. That concludes the ceremony. Thank you all and have a pleasant night."

(present time)

Cole still wasn't sure why he wanted to be on team RWBY. All he knew was he wanted to be on the same team as Ruby. The girl made him feel different. Not in a bad way, but a strange way.  
After awhile he started to think about his companions back in his world.

'I hope there alright.' he thought. 'I don't if they managed to destroy Corypheus when the orb was destroyed. If he wasn't though he should have at least been weakened from it.'  
Then he remembered the spell corypheus used to try and stop the inquisitor.

'I thought the spell was a destruction spell, but it wasn't. It was some kind of teleportation spell. One powerful enough to send someone to another world. Can it be reversed though?  
Can get back or-'

"Cole." Came a familiar voice. As he turned he saw Ruby sitting up out of bed rubbing sleep from her eyes. He couldn't help, but think how cute the action was.

"I'm sorry Ruby. Did I wake you?" He asked in his usual friendly way. Ruby shook her head back and forth.

"No. It's just about time to get up. Why are you up so early?" She asked showing some concern in her voice. Cole knew he couldn't tell anyone he's a spirit demon and that  
he doesn't sleep. luckily he had enough time to think up excuses to use if he was asked something like this.(something he learned from Varric.)

"I always get up around this time. It helps give me time to think and plan for the day." He said hating himself for lying. Ruby nodded believing his story.

"Oh, ok." She said getting out of bed making her way to the bathroom. As soon as she grabbed the doornob however she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Hey Cole?" she asked

"Yes Ruby?" He answerd back.

"Did you take a shower already?"

Cole staired at her her for a moment with a confused look on his face. Finally he spoke.

"What's a 'shower'?" He asked causing Ruby to stare at him.

"You don't how to shower?" She asked trying not to raise her voice.

"Is it important?" He asked. His confusion not wavering.

"Well it's how we clean dirt off our bodies. So yeah a little important." She answered. Cole sat there for almost 2 minutes before he spoke again.

"Can you show me how to?" He asked innocently. Ruby just stared at him trying to process what he said before a huge blush appeared on her face making it match her hood.

"Um...I.." She stuttered before a snicker was heard across the room in Yangs bed.

"Did I say something funny Yang?" Cole asked staring at Yang's bed not surpirsed that Yang was awake for a while. Yang stuck her head out from under the sheets and stared at Cole and Ruby.

"Your scary you know that Cole?" she said to the boy who only shrugged.

Moments later Cole came out of the bathroom after taking his first shower. Once Yang explained it to him he felt embarrassed that he asked Ruby to show him. Once he was done he tried to put his uniform on.  
When he came out Ruby, Yang, and Blake(who awoke after Cole entered the bathroom) Tried not to laugh. Cole had his shirt inside out and jacket on backwards. His shoes were on the wrong feet  
and his tie was around his head. Yang and Blake managed to help him fix his uniform and put the clothes he was wearing earlier into the washer. Once that wa done Ruby walked up to Weiss  
(Who was beginning to sture) and blew a whistle which startled her awake.

"Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby yelled happily.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss complained while on the ground. Cole offered his hand to help her up which she accepted.

"Now that your awake we can begin our first order of business." Ruby said happily.

"Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang said happily with her arms full of decorations.

"We still need to unpack." Blake said holding her briefcase before the contents inside it spilled out onto the floor."And clean she added."

Weiss simple stared at them before Ruby blew her whistle a second time surprising her again.

"All right! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Cole, and there fearless leader Ruby have begun there first mission. BANZAI!" Ruby cheered.

"BANZAI!"Yang and Blake joined in.

"Banzai?" Cole went along though it sounded more like a question then a cheer. Weiss only shook her head.

After that the group began decerating the room. Cole was a big help. He helped Yang put up posters, help Weiss hang up a portrait, helped Blake put her books away(she blushed when he asked her about ninjas of love)  
And even helped Ruby hange up curtains.(He stopped her from accidently cutting them with Cresent Rose). Finally the room was done and decorated. There was just one problem.  
The beds.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said looking at the beds pilled in the middle of the room.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the bed-huuh and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby said exitedly.

"That sounds incredibly dangerus." Weiss said alittle sceptically.

"There's not much of a choice Weiss." Cole said deciding to speak up."It's the best option at this point."

"Cole's right." Yang said smacking him on the back rather hard.

"It does seem efficient." Blake agreed.

Weiss sighed knowing she'd been beat."Fine." She said. It didn't take long form them to make bunk beds(though Cole wondered if Ruby's bed would be stable with the ropes tied to it.)

"Alright our second order of business iiisss classes."Ruby saidd sitting down on Weiss's bed with a schedule in her hands.

"Now we have a few classes together to day." She began to read."At 9:00 we have..."

"What!" Weiss interrupted."Did you say 9:00?!"

"Um..."

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss claimed before running out the door.

The rest of team RWBYC whatched her run while team JNPR looked out from there dorm room after hearing the commotion from nextdoor.

"Um to class!" Ruby said as the rest of the team ran after Weiss.

"Class?" Jaune said realizing before his team fell ontop of him.

"Where gonna be late!" Jaune shouted before getting up and running after team RWBYC. Cole could have teleported, but decided to run with the others.

( **Later in class** )

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of grimm have many names."

The teams made it to professor Ports class just in the nick of time. They sat down to the class and "tried" to pay attention. While everyone was trying to stay awake  
Cole was listening carefully to Professor Ports lesson.

'If I'm gonna be in this world for the time being, I should learn more about these "creatures of grimm".' He thought. As he listened to Professor Port tell how he caught a beowolf with his bare hand  
Cole noticed Ruby goofing around. He knew she should have been paying attention,but he couldn't help laugh a little from her antics.

'Why was she made leader instead of me?' Cole heard. He felt someone's jealousy and frustration. It didn't take him long to find out who it came from.

'Look at her.' Weiss thought getting very angry.

'She doesn't even try to pay attention! She just goof's around!' Cole could feel Weiss's frustration grow. Before he could do anything however he heard Professor Port asking for something.

"So. Who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.

"I do sir!" Weiss raised her hand.

"Well then, lets find out." The professor said turning to the cage next o him. Cole could feel the creature bloodlust seeping from the cage.

"Step forward and face your opponent."

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Cole thought.

 **That's it for now. I see why it takes awhile for other people to post new chapters. Writing a fanfic is kinda hard. I think I'm gonna take a break for a few days.**  
 **Rechage my batteries. See you all whenever**.


	6. Advice

Advice;

Weiss prepared herself to fight whatever was in the cage.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered waving a flag that said RWBY on the side.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered happily.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded Ruby.

"Oh. Sorry." Ruby apologized feeling bad and confused at the same time. Cole just shook his head knowing his feeling was correct.

'I was afraid of this.' He thought to himself.

"Alright!" Professor Port said. "Let the match...begin!" At that he cut the lock of the cage with his weapon. The Grimm charged out. Cole was both surprised and confused at what he saw.

'It's a...pig?' Cole thought as he saw the pig Grimm exit the cage. It charged at Weiss who nimble dodged and cut at it's side only for it to bounce off harmlessly.  
Cole mad sure to write down about the boars armor.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered. Cole felt Weiss's resentment grow a little as she charged the Grimm head on. Once she made contact with it her sword got caught in it's tusk.

"Oh. A bold approach!" The professor chimed." I like it!"

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered on. Weiss simple glared at her with anger which caused her to get her sword thrown away from her by the boar. Once it was gone  
the Grimm knocked Weiss to the ground.

"Oh-ho. Know what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port asked. Weiss managed to dodge the boars next charge causing it to hit the wall behind her. She managed to get her sword back into her hands.

"Weiss go for the belly!" Ruby subjected."There's no armor under there!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled back causing Ruby to become saddened. The did a rolling charge at Weiss(which surprised Cole a little) who blocked it with a glyph.  
When the Grimm fell on it's back Weiss used another glyph to launch herself at the beast stabbing it in the stomach.

"Bravo. Bravo! It would seem we really are in the presents of a true hunter in training!" Professor Port said. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." He said to the rest of the class.  
"Don't forget to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Weiss turned a began walking out of the classroom.

"Sheesh. What's wit her?" Jaune asked. Cole simple shook his head in disappointment. Ruby ran after Weiss and Cole decided it was best to follow.

"Weiss!" Ruby called catching up to her partner. Weiss turned looking mad.

"What!" She answered sound very venomous.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

What's wrong with me?!" Weiss interrupted."What's wrong with you?! Your suppose to be a leader. And all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby asked. Now getting really upset.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss where is this coming from. What happened to working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team lead by you. I've studied, and trained. And quit frankly I disserve better." Weiss turned attempting to walk away only to be surprised by am familiar face,

"Cole! Will you please stop doing that?!" Weiss cried now even more annoyed. Cole just stood there staring as if he was looking into her very soul (Which he kind of was, but she didn't know that).

"Cole?" Weiss asked a little concerned.

"Your wrong." Cole finally said earning a confused stare from both girls.

"What are you talking about? Wrong about what? Weiss asked looking more confused.

"You think you should be leader, but your wrong." Cole said making Weiss even more miffed.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?!" Weiss all but screamed.

"Ozpin seems like a wise man. I don't think he would make Ruby team leader if he didn't see greatness in her."

"Oh and I suppose 'you' can see it?!" Weiss expecting Cole not being able to answer.

"Yes. I can." He said matter-of-factly. This earned a blush from Ruby who simple stood and watched at this point.

"Oh really?" Weiss said not believing him. "Then tell me Cole. What do you see in me huh?" Weiss said trying to make him back down.

"I seen someone who's had everything she ever wanted handed to her." Cole answered surprising Weiss.

"Th-that isn't even remotely true." Weiss tried to deny only for Cole to give her a 'not so convinced' look.

"Well not entirely." Weiss admitted.

"Look Weiss. I no the odds didn't fall into your favor, but what's done is done. The way you treated Ruby who was just trying to help you was wrong. You can't be the leader, but you can be something better.  
You can be a great teammate. A leader is nothing without there comrades by there side." As he talked he remembered his friends in the inquisition and the inquisitor who couldn't do much without them by his side.  
"In stead of fretting about what you don't have savor what you do. train, get better, and be not the best leader, but the best teammate you can possible be." When Cole finished he could feel Weiss's anger and frustration  
subside. After a minute Weiss finally smiled and turned to face Ruby.

"Ruby. I'm sorry for what I said." She apologized." I think you have what it takes to be a great leader. And I promise I'll be the best teammate I can possible be."  
This made Ruby smile.

"Thanks Weiss. And I promise I'll try better to be a leader you can count on." Ruby said making a promise more to herself then to anyone else. "And thank you as well Cole." Weiss said turning back to face Cole.

"Your really a good person and I'm glad were on the same team.

"I am to Weiss." Cole said back. "And Ruby don't forget. Being a leader is an important role. You have to where it constantly both into battle and outside of battle.  
I know you can do it though. I have complete faith in you." Cole explained to Ruby who nodded with a slight blush on her face.

"Well I think we should het to our next class." Ruby said which Weiss agreed to.

"You two go on ahead I'll catch up." Cole said waving to Ruby and Weiss as they headed to the next class. Once they where gone Coles smile faded.

"Is there something you need from me sir?" Cole asked turning to face the man coming out of hiding.

"You really are good at detecting people's presence Cole." Ozpin said now face to face with his newest student. Ozpin was still holding his coffee mug as if it was glued onto his hand(Which reminded Cole one of Sera's pranks he played on Cullen).

"I feel as if you have an important question to ask me." Cole said waiting for what Ozpin had to say.

"Yes. Indeed I do." Ozpin said looking serious. "I want you to tell me everything you didn't tell me before." Ozpin said shocking Cole.

"Or to be more precise," He continued." I want you to tell me 'what' you really are."

 **Oh snap! Ozpin knows! Well what will Cole do now? I guess your all going go have to read the next chapter to find out.**


	7. The Truth

_The Truth;_

Cole was sitting in Ozpins office (which appeared to be a clock or something Cole wasn't really sure). Ozpin decided it was best to discuss things in private to avoid being over heard.  
Ozpin poured Cole a drink (which Cole didn't really touch) and waited patiently for almost an hour before Cole decided to talk.

"I have to admit. "Cole began causing Ozpin to look up at the 'boy'. "I had a feeling you would figure out I was different, but I wasn't expecting it to be this quick.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "I admit I wasn't to sure myself until you appeared right beside me at the entrance ceremony the other day." Ozpin paused and took another sip before continuing.  
"I've seen a lot of students pull off impressive feet's of stealth, but yours was different. As if you were just there and didn't let anyone know it until you wanted them to."

Cole was impressed. He usually had to explain that to people, but this man figured it out just by seeing it once. He knew he couldn't keep anything from this man so he decided to just come out and say it.  
Besides it was best to have someone to trust while he was here. After taking a deep breath Cole asked:

"Were should I began?"

"At the begin if you'd please." Ozpin said ushering him to speak. Cole closed his eyes and began his tale.

"Well first the most important thing to tell you is that I'm not from here."

"You mean Vale?"

"No. I'm not from this world." Cole exclaimed which gave Ozpin an even more curious look (with a hint of shock and disbelief Cole felt).

"Your saying your from another world?" Ozpin asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes." Cole continued his tale.

"You see I come from a world not quit like yours. There is danger of course, but we don't have these 'creatures of Grimm'. Nor do we have these strange weapons you posses. We don't even have dust."

"Then how does your world function?" Ozpin asked with his brief disbelief replaced with curiosity.

"We have kingdoms of course. And armies and weapons, but what we have that's different is the use of magic." At this Ozpin's eye's widened for a brief moment before returning to there usual neutral look.

"Magic you say?" Ozpin asked even more curious.

"Yes magic." Cole continued. "And giants, and dragons as well."

"Dragons?" Ozpin asked thinking about a certain Grimm not to far slumbering not to far from here.

"Yes. And of course we have demons as well." Cole said preparing for what was to come next.

"Demons not Grimm?" Ozpin asked earning a nod from Cole confirming he heard right.

"There are many different races as well. Of course you have humans, but there are also elves, dwarves, and qunari."

"Qunari?" Ozpin asked once again not familiar with that word.

"There a large race of warriors with greyish skin and horns sticking out of there heads. They also have a 'strange' cult." Cole described remembering his talks with The Iron Bull(Some of those 'HE' wishes he could forget).

"Anyway!" Cole continued not wanting to explain the qunari way to much. "That's all the races I know of."

"I see." Ozpin said before asking his next question." Then tell me Cole were do you fit in all this?"

Cole knew this was coming, but he was past the part of no return so he looked at Ozpin in the eyes and told him the truth.

"I'm afraid I fall under the demon category." Cole confessed earning a squint from the headmaster. Taking another deep breath he explained more.

"A long time ago Cole 'the real Cole' and his friends were capture by an order of knights called Templars. They where warriors trained to fight magic and other magic related matters that got out of hand."  
Cole paused before continuing. Remembering those horrible memories.

"They...tortured him, beat him, made him hurt." Cole began to get upset which didn't go unnoticed by Ozpin who wore a look of sadness and discuss when he heard the word 'torture'.

"They hurt him for so long before-before they-" Cole could barely finish his sentence before Ozpin spoke up.

"It's alright Cole." He said in a gentle, calming voice." You don't have to finish. I've got the idea."

Cole thanked him before he continued his story. "There are good demons who want to help humans as apposed to the evil ones who want to hurt them. There was one who took on the real Cole's appearance as well as his memories."

"And that's how you were born?" Ozpin asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Cole answered. "Another way of saying it is that I was 'reborn' sort of speak."

"I see." Ozpin understood. "So that's how you disappear and reappear the way you do. And why you didn't show up on our camera's."

"Camera's?" Cole asked before Ozpin pushed a button which caused what looked like a window to appear in front of him. It played what Cole learned was a 'video' which showed his friends in the forest were they all met.  
Cole was shocked when he saw a familiar sight, but was completely different. There was Ruby on the ground after being hurt by the Beowulf that was preparing to finish her only to mysteriously fall apart.  
The video fast forward to show Ruby begin to fall after killing the nevermore only to stop. At first glance it looked as if she caught the cliff, but on closer exception you could see she wasn't even touching the cliff wall.

"We had camera's all over the forest." Ozpin confessed snapping Cole out of his shocked confusion. "At first I thought miss Rose defeated those grimm without us seeing it. She is quiet fast you know."  
Cole nodded in agreement remembering her speed. "However." Ozpin continued. "After meeting you and witnessing your power I realized you were the one who killed those Grimm and saved miss Rose. And now I know why you didn't show up on camera."

Cole nodded his head being truly impressed. 'Ozpin would get along well with Liliana' he thought. With that Cole continued.

"As I was saying once I was a 'spirit demon' if you will I went around helping people with my powers."

"And what exactly are your powers Cole?" Ozpin asked. Cole explained his ability to let only certain people see him and his ability to 'see and feel' a persons past that cause them pain and his gift to make it go away.  
As he listened Ozpin couldn't help, but be impressed with the 'boy'. Here was someone (not 'something') who had great skills and unbelievable powers and only wanted to help those who needed it the most. Ozpin was happy to have Cole enrolled in beacon.  
When Cole finished telling him about his powers Ozpin couldn't help, but smile at this kind hearted soul, but he had to ask the question that's been bothering him sense the conversation began.

"Thank you Cole" Ozpin said", but now I must ask. How did you get here? You said your from another world yet how did you get here in the first place?" When Ozpin asked Cole frowned as he remembered the reason he was in this world.

"I'm here because of Coryphaeus." Cole said after a couple of minutes. Cole explained everything. About the war between mages and Templars, the explosion at the peace negotiations that killed most of the leaders on both sides as well as the leader of the chantry,  
how the incident created the breach as well as the fade rifts that allowed the demons into there world, the founding of the inquisition and the man that had the power to close the breach,  
his first meeting with the man who would be the inquisitor and his companions, closing the breach and facing the Venitori, until he came to the most familiar part of the story.

"And as coryphaeus attempted to hit the inquisitor with his last spell I intercepted it and found myself in your world." Cole finished his story. All the while Ozpin sat there listening with fascination( despite not showing it).  
They both sat there waiting for the other to talk. After awhile. Ozpin finally spoke.

"That was quite a tale Cole. I doubt anyone would believe such a story."

"But you do believe it." Cole said sensing the headmasters lack of disbelief.

"You've given no reason to lie." Ozpin confirmed. "You've been completely honest with me and I am truly grateful."

"However?" Cole asked knowing there was more.

"However." Ozpin confirmed his thoughts. "Like I said no one would truly believe it. Even if we had proof there will be doubts. So I think we should keep this between us for now. Don't you agree?"

Cole took a deep breath relived Ozpin was willing to keep his secret. He now had someone to talk to when he had concerns he couldn't share with hi teammates.

"Well Cole I'm glad you shared this with me, but it's gotten pretty late." Ozpin said looking outside at the sky which had turned orange as the sun started to go down.  
Cole was upset he missed the rest of his classes, but Ozpin reassured him that the other teachers wore told he was excused for the rest of the day before hand  
(Ozpin always planned ahead). After saying good night to Cole Ozpin turned his chair around and stared at the setting sun. His mind went back to the story he just heard.

'Cole said this coryphaeus fellow was attempting to cast a spell on that inquisitor person.' Ozpin thought. ' He didn't have enough power without the orb, but If he wanted to stop him from destroying it then he should have tried another spell.  
That spell was made to send someone or something to another world, but why? If he wanted to stop him he could have used a minor spell to at least stun or hurt him. So why a spell to teleport him to another world.' As he watched the sun sink down a thought crossed his mind. A theory that he hoped was wrong.

"He wouldn't cast a spell like that" He thought out loud with a shocked expression. "unless he had someone to eliminate him when he arrived."

 **The plot is thickening. What could Ozpin mean? Why didn't coryphaeus try teleportation instead of another spell? Who knows? Oh wait I do! XD. Anyway the next chapters gonna be a bit 'special'.**  
 **stay tuned for an interesting turn of advents. ;)**


	8. The enemy moves

_The enemy moves_ ;

In a strange waste land, covered with dark crystals, and covered in darkness stands a mysterious woman. She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes.  
She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Her eyes blacker then the blackest pit with glowing red pupils. Black veins pulse on her face,  
and a black gem rests in the middle of her forehead. She stands there re watching what looks like a hologram, but different. The person in the 'hologram' appeared to be a man of great height.  
His face looked stretched on his left side. He wore what looked like armor with even more skin stretched over the sides, but the biggest surprise was the fact he was missing his left arm.  
As the woman rewind it for the twelfth time she waited as it played.

"This is Corypheus!" The hologram said. "If any of you are watching this then I have failed! My enemies have caused me to loose my orb and I am all but finished,  
However I have stored enough power to send my greatest foe to one of your worlds. I do not know were he will appear, but when he does he must be eliminated at all cost. Long live our Organization.  
Long live Bl-" The hologram statics and shuts off.

"I seem to be interrupting something important." Came a strange echo like voice. The woman turns her head slightly as a black mass appears from the ground. Out of the darkness steps a mysterious man.  
The man had long silver hair yet he looked no more then twenty. He wore a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest. His coat was open to reveal his chest,  
And on his left side he held a very long sword.

"Are you that sad to see Corypheus die Salem?" The man asked. The woman Salem turned her head back straight.

"Of course not." She answered coldly. "He was a fool for thinking himself an immortal god. He brought this on himself."

"And yet you seem...distracted. Why is that?" The man asked. Salem raised her left hand and a new hologram appeared. This one showed a man wearing armor wielding a flaming greatsword.  
In front of his feet was a red sphere. The armored man lifted his sword to bring down on the orb. Suddenly a blast of white lighting was shot from the position the hologram was playing.  
Before it hit the man however a strange looking boy intercepted it and disappeared. The sword smashed the orb and the hologram ended. The two people stood there silently for two minutes before the man spoke.

"What was that we just saw?"

"That was the last thing Corypheus saw before he was killed." Salem answered. She rewind the hologram to when the blast hit the boy then 'paused' it.

"Do you see it?" Salem asked the man. The man stared for a minute or two before he gave a slight chuckle.

"So Corypheus's last spell round up hitting that kid instead of his target. Hmhmhm. How amusing." The man said earning a glare from Salem.

"This is hardly amusing Sephiroth." Salem scolded. "Corypheus was suppose to send the warrior to be exterminated by one of us. Instead he screwed up and sent the wrong target."

"Does it really matter if we destroy that certain warrior or not?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of sacasim.

"No." Salem answered. "The man himself isn't a threat, but the power in his hand would have been useful for our plans. And now we can't get it. At this moment it is out of our reach."

"Then why not send someone to retrieve it?" Sephiroth asked even though he had a feeling he knew the answer. Salem glared at Sephiroth like a teacher staring at a smart ass student.

"We both know we can only enter another world for only 30 minutes at a time per day." Salem answered.

"Even if we could get to him before the 30 minutes were up we'd still have deal with him and his companions. And that will take time we don't have." Sephiroth chuckled. Amused at getting Salem worked up a bit.

"Of course." He said half sarcastically earning another glare from Salem. She turned her attention back to the hologram. As she stared at the boy in the large hat Sephiroth asked her:

"So. What do we do about the boy?"

"Nothing yet." She answered swiping her left arm down causing the hologram to vanish. "Right now I don't know anything about him. Until we confirm weather or not he's a threat all we can do is watch him."  
She turned around and smiled at what she saw. All around Sephiroth black tendril began to cover him. As if he was being devoured by darkness.

"Speaking of time." She said amused earning 'her' a glare from Sephiroth.

"It seems your 30 minutes are up. My dear Sephiroth." Sephiroth closed his eyes and smirked before he opened them again.

"Well then." He said. "Until next time Salem. Let me know what you find out about the boy."

"Why?" She asked slightly amused and slightly curious. "Does he interest you?" The darkness around Sephiroth had all, but developed him.

"As a matter a fact." He said as the darkness enveloped all but his mouth. "He just might." The last thing Salem saw was Sephiroth's smile before he was gone. Salem stood there for a few minutes alone.  
After awhile she closed her eyes and concentrated. As she did the darkness that enveloped Sephiroth began to consume her.

"Now then." She said as the darkness enveloped her form. "Lets see what we can learn about our new 'guest.'" At that she was gone. Leaving nothing, silence.

 **Surprise! Bet you weren't expecting Sephiroth did yeah? What could be the connection between Corypheus, Salem, and Sephiroth? What is this 'Organization' Corypheus mentioned?**  
 **I guess you'll will have to wait and see.;) Also from now on I will post a new chapter every Thursday. I will still write new chapters on the other day, but I will only post them on Thursdays.**  
 **Well that's it for now. Peace out!**


	9. Cole vs Cardin

**Good news everyone. I managed to post a new chapter. So pretend that delay post didn't happened**.

Cole vs. Cardin;

"Jaune?" Cole asked looking at Jaune's sadden look. Teams RWBYC and JNPR were having lunch together after Jaune's match against Cardin Winchester of team CRDL. Jaune gave it his all,  
but he was no match for the bigger boy. Cardin had been bulling Jaune for a time now which he tried to deny, but everyone at the table knew better. When Cole called his name Jaune looked up.

"Hm?" He said trying to look better then Cole knew he wasn't. "Your upset. About Cardin I mean." Cole stated. When he said Cardin's name the group stopped what they were doing and listened to the conversation.

"What?" Jaune tried to laugh adept nervously. "No he's just messing around. Were cool. Really." As soon as he said that they heard a cry and laughter coming from another table.  
They looked to see Cardin and his teammates harassing a Faunus girl with rabbit ears. "Please stop!" She cried as Cardin pulled one of her ears.

"See. Told you they were real." Cardin laughed pulling harder. "What a freak Russel Thrush said as the other two laughed. All around other students watched silently.  
Disgust shown on there faces. While most people didn't like the Faunus they couldn't help, but feel sorry for the poor girl.

"How barbaric." Pyrrha said watching with disdain.

"Maybe we should do something." Ruby suggested.

"Oh. I know!" Nora said happily. "We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested. Earning her disturbed looks from the group. Ren grabbed her and pulled her back into her seat.

"While I don't approve of such disgusting act." Weiss said switching away from Nora's idea. "I'm afraid we can only let it be and hope they get what they deserve.  
If we get into a fight then we'll be in trouble as well." The group sat quietly for a few moments in unfortunate agreement. The silence was broken however when Nora asked:  
"Hey. Where'd Cole go?" The two teams looked around before Yang spotted him.

"Uh-oh." She said. When the others looked where she was looking they had shocked and nervous expressions(except for Nora who looked excited).

Meanwhile team CRDL where still laughing at the bunny girl until Cardin looked up to see a boy staring at him. He jumped in surprise and ended up letting go of the girls ears.  
The girl took this moment to escape.

"Where the hell did you come from you freak?!" Cardin asked in both surprise and annoyance. The boy just stood there staring at him. Cardin got up and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Lost your courage punk?"

"Hey I know that guy." Dove said. "He's the weird guy who's apart of team RWBYC." Cardin looked back at Cole and smiled evilly.

"Oh." He said. "So your that punk on that all chick team." He grabbed Cole by his uniform and lifted him up. The student's around then watched in horror.  
Meanwhile teams RWBYC and JNPR where about ready to jump in to save there friend.

"You think your hot stuff just cause you get to hang around four babes, is that it?!" Cardin said shaking Cole slightly. Cole just kept looking at him.

"Say something you weirdo!"

"Hurt, panting, crying, bruises all over." Cole finally spoke. Cardin just looked at him with a confused look.

"Scared, unable to stand. 'Get up Cardin. No son of mines gonna be a crying weakling.'  
'No dad. I can't. It hurts to much.'  
'Get up you useless piece skin.' Unable to do anything as he turns in disgust. 'Your no son of mine.' It's not your fault. Your father wa too hard.  
He wanted you to be strong, but he did it wrong. You don't have to take it out on others." Cardin was completely speechless. 'How did he know about that?' He thought.  
He looked around and saw everyone staring at him with just as shocked looks. Even his own team was stunned silence. He got mad. Cardin knew he couldn't show weakness.

"I don't know where you heard that." He said releasing Cole. "But you just made a serious mistake. Combat room, 1 hour from now. And I'll make sure to pound you extra good."  
With that he turned and walked out with his teammates right behind him. Everyone continued to look at team CRDL walk out of the Cafeteria. When they where gone they all looked at Cole.  
'What was that?' They all thought. His friends snapped out of there shock and rushed to Cole.

"Cole! Are you alright?" Ruby asked concerned for her teammate. Cole stood there silently before he spoke.

"No." Ruby was about to ask if he was hurt until Cole said:

"He's hurting." The two teams looked at each other then back to Cole.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Cardin. He's hurting. He needs help."

"no offense Cole." Yang said.", but I think your the one that needs help."

"Are you really gonna fight him?" Blake asked concerned.

"I don't want to." Cole said. "I want to help him." The group just sighed as they patted Cole on the back and walked to there last class for the day.

( _1 hour later; combat class_ )

The students that were in the cafeteria told everyone about the fight so the bleachers we're filled with students. Most came to watch Cardin wail on the weird kid.  
The rabbit Faunus(who Pyrrha confirmed was Velvet Scarlatina) came to cheer for the boy who saved her. Cardin was already waiting in the arena for his opponent. He was  
both pissed and confused.

'How the hell did he know about my dad?' He thought to himself. 'I didn't tell anyone about it. So how the hell did he know.?' His thoughts were stopped however as he  
heard everyone cheer. He turned and saw Cole walking into the arena. He was wearing his trademark hat with his duster coat, gloves, and boots. On his back where two ordinary daggers.

"Surprised you didn't chicken out." He taunted. The response he got was not what he was expecting.

"Cardin. We don't have to do this." Cole said trying to stop the fight from happening. "I want to help you get rid of the pain that hurts you." Cardin was taken back.  
He couldn't believe this guy not only somehow found out about his past, but wanted to help him. He was considering his offer until he heard his team call to him.

"Kick his ass Cardin!" Dove said.

"Put him in a body bag!" Sky cheered.

"Yeah don't let this punk make you look weak!" Russel called. At that Cardin remembered his past with his father. He gritted his teeth and got into his battle stance.  
Cole just sighed and stood there. Not bothering to draw his daggers. Pyrrha agreed to act as the referee. She took one last worried look at Cole before she explained the rules.

"This is a tournament match!" She shouted. "Who ever's aura falls into the red first looses!" She stepped back a few paces before beginning the count down.

"3..."

"Please Oum let Cole be alright." Ruby prayed.

"2..."

"Betcha Cardin breaks his arm." A student said earning a glare from Yang that shut him up.

"1..."

"COME ON COLE! KICK HIS BUTT!" Nora cried while holding a bucket of popcorn while wearing a soda drinking hat, and waving a little blue flag was Cole's name written on it.

"Begin!" Pyrrha shout beginning the match.

( _cue MEGALOVANIA - MandoPony Rock Cover [UNDERTALE_ ])

Cardin charged at Cole and swung his mace sideways. The maces was about to hit him when Cole suddenly vanished.

"What the?!" Cardin said. Then he heard a voice say:

"I really don't want to fight you." Cardin turned his head and saw Cole in a Squatting position while standing on the edge of his mace.

"I just want to help you." Cardin swung his mace to get Cole off. When he did jump off Cardin charged again swinging his mace left, right, left, right. Cole dodged them  
easily. Cardin then swung down with all his might and caused an explosion when it hit the ground. Cole dodged it by jumping back a great distance. Cardin got angrier.  
He charged again and began swinging wildly.

"Can we please just talk?" Cole said while dodging all of Cardin's attacks. "I know your a good person at heart. You don't need to be afraid to show it."

"SHUT UP!" Cardin shouted swinging down hard again only for Cole to dodge it once again. Cardin swung wildly again still not hitting Cole once.

"I don't want to be your enemy." Cole said while continuing to avoid being hit. "I just want to be your friend. Please lets just-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Cardin shouted interrupting him. Finally Cole sighed and stopped dodging. Cardin brought his mace down aiming for Cole's head.

'Gotcha!' He thought. Suddenly his mace was knocked out of his hands and sent to the far corner. He looked in surprise as he noticed his weapon gone.

"What the-" He shouted as he turned and saw Cole close in on him with both daggers drawn.

'When did he-' Cardin wasn't able to finish that thought as Cole began to slash and jab him with his daggers at incredible speed. Cardin's aura dropped down quickly.

( _End music_ )

'Shit!' He thought as Cole finished his attack off by crossing his daggers into an X shape across Cardins armor knocking him down. The buzzer went off. On the board  
Coles aura bar was full while Cardins was Completely in the red.

"That's the match!" Pyrrha said smiling. "The winner is Cole!" At first everyone just stared with shocked expressions. The first to speak was Nora.

"THAT..WAS..AWESOME!" The crowed stood and began to cheer. They never saw such an awesome fight (Velvet was staring at Cole with a slight blush). Cardin sat up looking crestfallen.

'I lost.' He thought. A hand appeared to help him up. He looked up and saw Cole. At first he didn't want to take it. Until he heard Cole say:

"Your not weak. Your only weak if you believe in your fathers words." Cardin looked at Cole with first shock then respect. He smiled and let Cole help him up. It was a nice moment.  
Until Glynda walked in.

"What's going on here?!" She demanded. The students stopped cheering and looked on in fear at the angered teacher. Glynda looked around and saw the board.

"I didn't give permission for this! Who's responsible for this?!" She demanded. Russel, Dove, and Sky were about to blame it on Cole when someone spoke up.

"I am mam." Everyone was once again shocked including Glynda.

"Mister Winchester?" Glynda asked surprise to see Cardin take responsibility.

"My team and I wore picking on a Faunus girl and Cole tried to stop us. I challenged him to a fight. I take full responsibility mam."

'Cardin confessed?' What's going on?' Did he get brain damage from the fight or something?' The students whispered. Glynda snapped out of her shock and said:

"Very well mister Winchester. I'll see you in detention for the next three weeks." With that she turned and walked out. Cardin began to leave to with his teammates asking him why he admitted it.

"Hey Cole." Cardin said turning around to face Cole. "Thanks. I'll try to follow your advice." Cole smiled and nodded. Cardin turned and walked out. Cole was satisfied.  
He not only helped Cardin, but he also helped the people he bullied. He was glad to be able to help so many people.

( **back in the stands** )

The student started to return to there rooms except for teams RWBYC and JNPR.

"That was...amazing." Blake said still shocked about the events that transpired.

"Did Cardin really do that?" Weiss asked. Jaune was to impressed to respond.

"Damn. Cole's awesome. I think he might even be faster then you sis." Yang told Ruby. When Ruby didn't respond Yang turned to see her staring at Cole with her hands clasped together.  
She was smiling widely with a blush on her face. Yang smiled and turned her attention back to Cole who was talking to Pyrrha about the match.

'Yeah.' Yang thought with a sly smile on her face. 'He really is incredible.'

 **Chapter over. So yeah. Cardin's not a bully anymore. Not to worry though. I've got a plan for forever falls. Cole is really changing things isn't he? I wander what else**  
 **he'll change? And what is Yang plaining? Find out next time on the next chapter of 'The Chronicles of Cole; book 1: Remnant'.**


	10. Forever Falls

_**Forever Falls**_ ;

Things at Beacon where a lot better then they were before. The tensions between humans and Faunus were lessoning to near none existence, the students were a lot more cheerful  
during classes (very few students ever fell asleep in Ports class anymore), even team CRDL had improved greatly. They no longer bully others and Cardin even apologized to all  
his victims. Jaune had decided to train to become better and made tremendous improvements thanks to Pyrrha's help. And it was all thanks to Cole. Ever sense his arrival  
everything and everyone was a lot happier at Beacon academy. Word spread fast about the boy who beat Cardin and caused him to turn over a new leaf. Students came to him for advice  
and he helped them with whatever problems they had. Cole became known as "The student Therapist." Cole was very happy to help so many people. Of course he didn't forget to help his team.

"So Cole. You all set for the trip to Forever Falls tomorrow?" Yang asked. Team RWBYC were hanging out in there dorm room. Blake was in her bed reading, Weiss was studying at her desk,  
Ruby was playing a game on her scroll, and Cole was in the middle of the room meditating. Yang was standing over him.

"Yes." Cole answered looking up at the blonde brawler.

"I'm looking forward to visiting the Forever Falls. It should be ni-" Suddenly a knock interrupted what Cole was saying. Yang opened it to find a familiar pair of ears.

"Hi Yang." Velvet said. She looked in the room and saw the rest of Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and-

"H-hi Cole." Velvet stuttered blushing. Yang noticed this and couldn't help, but grin.

"Hello Velvet." Cole said standing up. "How have you been? Are you still being bullied?"

Velvet shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Cole said smiling causing Velvet's heart to skip a beat. It's not like Cole didn't noticed Velvets 'strange' feelings towards him. He just

didn't know what to make of them.

"Is there anything you need Velvet?"

"Oh. Right!" Velvet said remembering why she came. She reached into her bag and brought out a bag. she handed it to Cole with an even redder blush. Cole took the bag and looked inside.

"Cookies?" He asked looking back at Velvet who was still blushing. The cookies were in the shape of rabbit ears with the ears covered in pink frosting and the face decorated  
with chocolate eyes, nose, and mouth.

"There a thank you gift. F-for y-you." She said fidgeting. "W-well I b-better go by!" And before you can say 'fleet as a rabbit' she was gone. After a moment or two of silence  
Yang spoke.

"Way to go lady killer." She said smacking Cole in the back rather hard. Blake sat quietly with her book covering her amused smile. Weiss didn't really care much as she turned back to her studies.  
Ruby on the other hand-

"Um Ruby? Are you ok?" Cole asked noticing the very negative feeling coming off her. She smiled like she usually does, but the top half of her face was covered in shadow, and she gave off this ammonias aura.  
When the other girls noticed this they smiled nervously. For the rest of the day the group was on guard.

( _The next day, Forever Falls_ )

Teams RWBYC, JNPR, and CRDL where led Miss Goodwitch. The Forever Falls wasn't how he imagined. When he heard 'Forever Falls' he thought water falls. Not a forest.  
Though he had to admit it was still beautiful.

"Alright everyone. Listen closely." Glynda said turning to face the group. "Professor Peach needs you to gather tree sap from the forest. Split up with your partners  
and collect one jar per person." When she finished giving them there assignments the students found there partners and went to collect sap. Except for Cole.

"Mister Cole." Glynda said turning to the boy with the large hat. Cole looked at the teacher with a curious look." Seeing as you don't have a partner I will let you go with which ever group you wish."  
Before Cole could get a word in he was whisked away by a rose petals.

"We're take him!" Ruby said to the teacher as she grabbed Cole and vanished into thin air. Glynda stood there pondering what happened.

If Cole had a humans stomach then he would have thrown it up. One moment he was talking to miss Goodwitch then next he was on the ground looking up at Weiss.

"You ok?" Weiss said extending her hand. Cole took it and got back. Ruby was rubbing the back of her head with a guilty smile.

"Sorry about that Cole." Ruby said. "I got a little carried away."

"A little?" Weiss said annoyed. The three of them walked to for a bit before they stopped at the nearest trees and began to gather the sap. Cole put his hand to his tree and closed his eyes. Weiss and Ruby  
stared at him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry." He said before cutting a hole in the tree and pouring the sap into the jar. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other then back to Cole.

"Cole?" Ruby asked walking up to him slowly. Cole looked up at her. "Who were you saying sorry to?" Cole looked turned to the tree and Ruby followed his gaze.

"The tree. I was apologizing for hurting it."

"The tree?" Weiss scoffed. Ruby gave her a glare for her rude remark. Cole didn't notice it and continued talking.

"Yes. The tree. Don't you remember me telling you I know what people are feeling?"

"You mean you can feel what the trees are feeling too?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Not just trees. " Said Cole. "Any living creature." Ruby walked up to the tree looking at it. Then she looked at Cole.

"How do you 'feel' them?" She asked. Cole took her hand causing her to blush. Then he placed her hand onto the tree with his hand over it.

"Concentrate." He told her. "Focus on the tree. Feel for the tree's heart."

It's heart?"

"Yes Ruby. Every liven thing has a heart and soul. When you can feel it you can tell what it thinks, and what it feels." Ruby closed her eyes and concentrated.  
As she concentrated she felt a cool breeze. It felt nice. As she was focusing on the tree Cole was focusing on 'something' else. He stared at Ruby's smiling face and thought  
how beautiful it was. The cool breeze blowing through her hair. For awhile now he had these feelings that he's been trying to figure out. A feeling of happiness. He felt nervous when she smiled at him.  
And her eyes. There was a strange power in her eyes. He could feel it. It was terrifying yet also beautiful at the same time. He wanted to just look at her forever.

"Uh, do you guys want to be left alone or something?" Weiss said ruining the mood. Cole and Ruby snapped back into reality. They looked at there hands that were still together then at each other. They jumped back at the same time  
blushing like crazy. Weiss rolled her eyes and picked up her jar of sap.

"We've got the sap so lets head back."

"R-right l-lets!" Ruby said still blushing. She picked up her jar and jogged to catch up with her partner. Cole bent down to pick up his jar. Suddenly a strong ominous  
wind blew by. Cole froze. He turned to were the wind came from. He felt something...dark. Something...evil. Something...powerful. He began to shake. Ruby turned to notice Cole standing there looking at something.

"Cole?" She asked. Cole didn't turn around. She was starting to worry. She took a step towards him until he spoke.

"Ruby Weiss. You two go ahead. I'm going to check something real quick."

"What?" Weiss said. "What are you talking abo-"

"WEISS PLEASE!" Cole yelled. Ruby and Weiss were taken aback.

"Cole?" Ruby asked worried. Cole didn't mean to yell at Weiss like thst, but he didn't want them to get involved by whatever was out there.

"Don't worry Ruby." Cole said looking back at them with a smile. "It'll be alright." Before she could say anymore Cole had already vanished. She looked around, but  
he was gone.

"Ruby lets go." Weiss finally said. Ruby turned to face her partner. "Whatever's bothering him is his own buisness. We should just trust that he knows what he's doing."  
Ruby was still reluctant to leave him, but she saw how Cole fights. She knew he could protect himself. She still had a terrible feeling though. She turned and began walking back to the group with Weiss.

(Forever Falls; clearing)

Cole teleported into the open clearing. He sensed the terrifying energy coming from around here. He looked around, but found nothing. He knew there was something here though.

'No, not something.' Cole thought. 'This energy. It's almost...human.' Suddenly he heard a loud roar. He turned and saw a large ursa emerge from the forest. It gave another  
Roar. Cole prepared draw his daggers, but before could a large slashing sound. The large ursa stood there motionless a few seconds before the upper part of it's body  
fell sideways. As soon as it collapsed. A man appeared. He had a leather jacket which was opened at the top reveling his chest. He had long silver, and blue eyes.  
In his left hand he was holding a long sword.

"So your the boy Corypheus sent here by accident." Sephiroth said with a small smile. When he heard Corypheus's name Cole practically froze. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

 **Sephiroth has confronted Cole. What will happen? Find out next time.**


	11. Showdown at Forever Falls

**Showdown at Forever Falls:**

Cole stared at Sephiroth with a shocked expression. He knew there was something off about this man, but he didn't know he would know about him. The two stared  
at each other for a couple of minutes. Finally Cole asked:

"How do you know that name"? Sephiroth smiled.

"Hm". He hummed. "Lets just say he and I shared a common goal." Cole didn't like the sound of that. Corypheus goal was the domination of his entire world. If this man  
shared that goal:

"Just to be clear. I don't mean world domination". Sephiroth said as if reading Coles mind. "I'm talking about 'our' plan".

"What do you mean 'our' plan"? Cole asked staring him down. Sephiroth met Coles glare. They stared each other down for a couple of minutes.

( _cue Final Fantasy Advent Children soundtrack: one-winged angel_ )

"If you want to know". Sephiroth said getting into a fighting stance. "Then you'll just have to make me tell you". Before Cole could blink Sephiroth charged.  
Cole barely managed to avoid the attack my ducking, but as soon as he did he felt himself get kick in the stomach sending him back a couple yards.

'So powerful'. Cole thought before he saw Sephiroth charge at him again. Cole drew his daggers and blocked the attack. Cole retaliated with a couple of strikes of his own,  
but Sephiroth blocked them without any trouble. Sephiroth swung his sword sideways. Cole tried to block, but the force of the swing was so powerful and sent him flying  
back into a few trees. He crashed into them with enough force to destroy 15 of them. Sephiroth waited for the boy to emerge, but nothing happened.

"This is the boy that Salem was worried about"? He said to himself. Suddenly he felt a presence behind and without even looking back he blocked with his long sword.  
Coles daggers collided with Sephiroth's blade. He tried pushing forward, but he wouldn't move. He wasn't even looking back.

"Who is Salem?!" Cole asked through gritted teeth. Sephiroth only smile before pushing Cole back and cutting him through his left shoulder. Cole grunted in pain before  
jumping back. When he did he vanished into thin air. Sephiroth scanned the area with his eyes. Cole appeared behind Sephiroth and attempted to stab him with both his daggers.  
Before he could make contacted however his opponent did a back flip, landed behind him and cut Cole across the back. If Cole was 'normal' it probable would have killed him.  
Instead Cole turned to the right and attempted to cut his enemy with his dagger. Like before however Sephiroth blocked it without any effort. Cole pressed on none the less  
and launched blow after blow. Making contact with Sephiroth's sword time and again. Finally Sephiroth had enough. He pushed Cole back with his sword causing the boy to stagger.  
Before he could recover Sephiroth thrust his sword forward and stabbed him in his chest. He then lifted his sword up with Cole still inpaled on it. Cole struggled for  
a bit before going still. His head down causing his hat to block his face. Sephiroth stood there watching the boy. Then Coles daggers began to fall out of his hand.

( _end music_ )

'It's over'. Sephiroth thought a little disappointed. Suddenly he felt two sharp pains go across his chest. He backed up in surprise and when he did Cole jumped back as well  
freeing himself from Sephiroth's blade. Sephiroth held his hand too his wound. He looked down and saw that Coles daggers made an X shaped wound across his chest.  
Before he could figure out what happened he saw Coles daggers return to him. Being pulled by two wires attached to the bottom hilts of his daggers. When they returned to his hands  
Cole fell onto his left knee. He panted hard unable to move. The two of them stared at one another. After awhile Sephiroth smiled.

"Not bad kid". He said. "Very have ever managed to injure like this. You have some skill". Sephiroth lifted his sword and got into a fighting stance. "but now it's time  
to finish this". Cole couldn't move. He was to injured. He knew he couldn't win, but maybe:

"Can you do me one last favor"? Cole asked hoping he would listen. Sephiroth nodded after a moment of pondering. "Will you leave my friends alone? Please?"

Sephiroth stared at him for a few minutes before finally answering.

"You don't have to worry. I didn't come here to hurt them. You're the only one I'm after." Cole smiled relived that his friends would be spared. He closed his eyes  
and waited for the final blow. Sephiroth approached him slowly with his sword raised. As he waited for his life to end Cole remebered his adventures so far.  
His time with the Inquisition, learning what it meant to be human, learning about love...'wait. Love'? suddenly he remebered a conversation he once had with Cassandra.

( _flashback: Skyhold_ )

Cassandra sat out in the training yard. Reading one of Varrics books. Despite her constant fighting with the dwarf she couldn't help reading his books. She was getting to the best  
part of the story before a voice surprised her.

"Passionate kissing, holding lovingly, the feeling of pleasure as his-"

"Cole"! Cassandra shouted stopping Cole from finishing what he was saying. She slammed her book shut and stood. A blush on her face. "What did I tell you about going into  
my head when I'm reading"?!

"I'm sorry. It's not like I try to. It just happens". Cassandra rolled her eyes. Then she sat down and went back to reading. Cole sat next to her in uncomfortable  
silence. After five minutes Cole asked:

"What's love"? Cassandra looked up from her book and looked at Cole with a puzzled look.

"Excuse me"? She asked.

"The book uses that word a lot, but what is it"? Cassandra couldn't believe Cole didn't know what love was. She thought sense he could feel emotions he would know what  
love was. She closed her book and looked at him. Truthfully she didn't know how to explain it to him. She thought he knew of it or at least someone told him about it already.

"Cole". She said looking serious. "Why are you ask me about this"?

"Well first I asked Varric, but he said it wasn't anything special. That it was just a word".

"I see". Cassandra said promising herself that she would smack Verric later.

"And then I asked The Iron Bull and he said-"

"Ok Cole I get it". She stopped him before he said anymore. She added Bulls name to her list of people she needed to smack. Seeing no other options she took a deep breath and 'tried' to explain.

"Well love is...a special feeling you get when your with someone important".

"You mean like a dear friend"? Cole asked.

"Something like that. When you love someone you get this warm feeling. It makes you both happy and nervous to be near them. It's like...well. It's like this".  
She picked up a stick and broke it in half.

"It's like a broken stick"? Cole asked innocently. Cassandra rolled her eyes and continued.

"Pretend these two half's are people. When someone is looking for love it's like there looking for there other half. If they find the right person then it's like they've  
found there missing half". She demonstrated this by putting the two stick halves together. She thought it was perfect until Cole asked:

"What happens if the pieces to fit"? Cassandra thought for a moment before she gave her best answer.

"Then it's not real love". Cole thought for a moment about what he heard. After a moment he said:

"So love is a feeling of pure joy. A feeling of great happiness right"? Cassandra thought for a few seconds before she replied.

"Well Cole there's no such thing as a 'perfect' love, but if you and the person you care about love one another without any doubt then it should be good enough".  
Cole sat silently for a few minutes until he said something that caught her off guard.

"Is that the feeling you get when your around the Inquisitor"? Cassandra blushed quit nicely. It wasn't a secret there was something between them with the constant  
flirting, but she wasn't expecting someone like Cole to point it out. She began to stammer an excuse about how that can be impossible when she heard a familiar  
voice that replaced her embarrassment with anger.

"Hey Cole"! Bull called out walking towards the two. For some reason he was dragging Varric along with him (literally). Bull stopped in front of them and let Varric go.

"Look I told you I'm busy looking for red lyrum deposits"! Varric argued. Bull just ignored him and turned toward Cole.

"Hey kid. I'm taking Varric out to help him loosen up a bit. Wanna come? I'll introduce you to some of Candy's friends"? Bull said. Before Cole answer however:

"Cole would you give us a few minutes"? Cassandra said turning to the two with an angry glare. Bull and Varric started sweating heavily. "I need to talk to these two  
about the 'advice' they gave you". Cole shrugged and disappeared. Bull and Varric gulped as Cassandra advanced on them.

( _present time_ )

'That's it'. Cole thought as Sephiroth got closer. 'That's what I've been feeling'. Cole thought back to his time at Beacon. The feeling of happiness when he was around her,  
how he became nervous when she was near him. It made sense now. Cole was in love with Ruby. At first he was happy. Finally. He got to know what it was like to fall in love.  
Then Sephiroth stepped over him and raised his sword. Cole's heart sank. At that moment he realized he'd never get the chance to tell Ruby his feelings. Never get to hold hands with her,  
never get to kiss her. He didn't want to leave her behind like this. Not with grief and sadness. He tried to move. He had to fight. He had to live for Ruby. It was no use. His body wouldn't respond.  
Sephiroth blade began to fall. Time slowed as it got closer to him. Cole lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Ruby". He said with what he thought would be his final breath. Suddenly Sephiroth felt some sort of invisible force hit him and knock him back. He landed on his feet and stared at the person that hit him.

Glynda stood there panting from running. When Ruby and Weiss came back without Cole she questioned them. They explained that Cole said he had to check something out.  
Suddenly they heard a noise that sounded like a bunch of trees falling over and saw birds flying away. Glynda knew that something was wrong. She told the two girls  
to gather the others students and call for help before she rushed to where the sound came from. When she got there she saw a strange man with a long sword attempt to  
strike down Cole. Thinking quickly she used her power to knock the stranger back. Now the two stood there staring each other down. Before any of them could make a move Glynda heard the sound of foot steps. She took a quick glance and saw teams RWBYC, JNPR, and CRDL emerge from the woods weapons drawn.

"I told you to call for help". She scolded not taking her eyes off the man.

"We did". Weiss answered. "But they won't be here for another 24 minutes. We couldn't wait-" She stopped as she saw Sephiroth. The others could tell he was dangerous.  
Ruby looked and to her horror she saw Cole cut up and bleeding.

"Cole"! She cried as she ran towards him. Glynda tried to stop her, but she was to fast. She dropped Crescent Rose and held onto Cole. She told him he'd be ok.

Meanwhile Sephiroth just watched them. Thinking what he should do next. Before he could do anything however:

"What's that black stuff"? The girl with the hammer asked pointing at him. Sure enough his body began to be swallowed by the darkness. He simple smiled his cold smile and looked at Cole.

"It would seem our time together is up boy". He said. Cole looked back at him, but his vision began to get blurry from blood lose. "Before I go though let me give you a warning.  
Consider it a gift for wounding me". He looked at Cole with a serious expression.

"I wasn't here to hurt your friends, but in the near future you and your friends lives will be put on the line. Will you have the strength to protect them? Or will  
you fail and watch them all die"? He lifted his left hand and pointed at Cole. "The answer depends on you". And with that he was gone. Swallowed by the darkness.  
Once he was gone Cole collapsed from his injuries. He began to blackout. The last thing he saw was Ruby's face with tears in her eyes. She was telling him to hold. Then there was darkness.

 **I hope you enjoyed the fight between Cole and Sephiroth. I wanted to show how powerful Sephiroth was and give Cole a reason to get stronger. I don't have any ideas for the next chapter yet, but I will try to have it ready by next Thursday. See you then.**


	12. Light and Darkness

_Light and Darkness_ ;

In another world in the City of Tokyo resides a little shop. When you see it you'd think it was out of place. As if it were from another time. This shop doesn't sell just anything.  
This shop sells wishes. Anyone that wants or needs something to help them with there troubled life come here to find it. Of course being a shop it doesn't give wishes freely.  
In this shop whatever you desire can only be given for something of equal value. In front of this shop stands a girl. She wears a black dress with white frills at the end.  
On the sides of the dresses skirt is what looks like bat wings colored red on the inside. Her blonde hair was tide into pigtails by two black bows. Like rabbit ears.  
In her hand she held an umbrella with a cats head on the top of it. Floating next to her was what appeared to be a red bat like creature. She stood there looking at the shop.

"It's odd that he'd call a meeting like this. Isn't mistress"? The bat creature said. The girl pretended not to hear him and kept staring at the shop.

"It must be serious if he requested you my lady". The 'umbrella' said. Finally the girl spoke.

"It'd be foolish not to call me for anything other". And with that she entered the shop.

When she entered she was greeted by two young girls. One had short pink hair and wore a white dress like a little angel. The other had long blue hair tied into pigtails and wore a black dress like a devil.

"Welcome". They greeted in unison.

"Hello Maru, Moro. It's a pleasure to see you two". The blonde girl said closing her umbrella upon entering.

"It's lady Rachel"! Maru exclaimed happily.

"Lady Rachel"! Moro mimicked. The two danced around the girl now known as Rachel with excitement. Rachel couldn't help, but smile from amusement. Maru and Moro led her into the shop.  
The three of them (five counting the umbrella and bat.) Stood infront of two sliding doors. Maru and Moro opened the two doors at the same time.

"Watanuki! Lady Rachel's here"! "Here here"! The two girl said excitedly. Inside the room was filled with smoke which began to disperse. In the room sat what appeared to be a young man.  
He wore a black outfit with a red collar with gold coloring on the outside. he wore a white kimono over the outfit. He was smoking a long pipe in his right hand.  
He turned to face his guest. He looked at her with miss matched eyes. The right eye was golden while the left eye was blue. Rachel thought they where 'almost as beautiful as a certain criminal she knew.

"Your early". Watanuki said with a smile.

"Nonsense". Rachel scoffed. "I arrive at whatever time I choose. So I'm always on time". Watanuki snickered at this earning another scoff from Rachel. He then gestured for her to have a seat.  
Around his 'throne' laid 9 cushions set in a semi circle. Rachel stared at Watanuki.

"What"? He said looking confused.

"Nothing". She responded. "Just that when I host the meeting we have chairs and a table instead of cushion". Watanuki gave a look that said "Really?"

"Well this is japan, and this is how we usually sit. Your not gonna be rude are you"? He mocked. Rachel took offense to that. She pride herself as a 'lady'. For someone to call her rude is an insult to her.

"Very well". She said taking a seat on Watanuki's left. "My apologize for my behavior". Watanuki smiled before looking at the bat and umbrella.

"And how have you been Nago, Gii". Nago the umbrella turned back into his cat form and bowed his head in respect.

"Very good". Nago said. "Thank you so much for asking".

"It'd be nicer if princess didn't ignore me so much today-" Gii said before being punched into the wall without looking behind her. Watanuki had a sweat drop on the back of his head.  
Before he could get on to Rachel for damaging his wall Maru and Moro came back into the room.

"Watanuki the other guest have arrived"! Moro cheered.

"Arrived, arrived"! Maru cheered. Watanuki turned toward them with a smile.

"Thank you. Please show them in". The girls nodded and led the 8 other guest into the room. Each of them took a seat on the cushions. Next to Rachel sat a man in a dirty cloak.  
He held a staff in his left arm with a drill at the top. His left eye had a spiral instead of a pupil. On his right shoulder sat a weird mole creature with sun glasses.  
Next to him was a little blue alien creature with large purple streaks running down each side of his face. Behind him hovered two tall humanoids. Beside him was an old man with a long beard.  
He had an X shaped scar on his head and wore a black samurai like outfit with a white coat over his shoulders. He laid a walking staff in front of him. After him was a young boy with blue hair tied in a ponytail.  
He wore a black gown and a flute around his neck. He had a staff that he laid between him and the old man. He looked around in confusion. Next was a young man no more then 20.  
He had a shaven head with a scar on his forehead in the shape of a crescent moon. He placed a staff between him and the boy. The staff had a ring at the top with a blade like object on top.  
After him was a young woman with cut hair. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were blue. She wore a blue shirt and eskimo pants and boots. Like the blue haired boy she looked confused.  
After that was a shaggy looking man with red hair. He had three scars across his left eye. He wore a black cape like coat which didn't hide the fact he was missing his left arm.  
Finally between the red haired man and Watanuki sat a young girl with long blonde hair. She wore what looked like angel wing on the side of her head and a white dress with a red bow around her neck.  
The 10 people sat there silently for a few moments. Meru and Moro left the room and came back with trays of tea. They handed the tea out to all present. Each person thanking them for taking a sip.  
Finally Watanuki spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. Now that where all here lets-"

"Before we start". The man with the crescent moon scare interrupted. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Masamori Sumimura. I've been selected to represent The Shadow Organization for this meeting. It's a pleasure to meet all of you".

"Finally. Someone with decent manners". Rachel said earning a few glares from the others. She ignored them and turned her attention to Masamori. "It's a pleasure too make your acquaintance. I'm Rachel Alucard".

"Nice to meet you as well miss Alucard". Masamori responded. After that the blue haired boy raised his hand.

"Um excuse me"? He said with his hand still raised. "But what is this"? Everyone turned there gaze on him.

"Am I too understand you've agreed to attend this meeting without knowing about anything"? The old man asked in a gruf voice that made the boy nervous. None the less he went on.

"My friend Ugo asked me to come here in his stead. He said he didn't have time to explain much and that I should ask one of you guys". At the name 'Ugo' the red haired mans eyes widened.

"Ooohh! You must be Aladdin"! The man said with excitement. Earning an awkward nodded from the boy now known as Aladdin.

"Ugo told me a lot about you! Nice to meet you! You can call me Shanks". The man called shanks introduced himself. Then he turned to the woman next to him.

"And what's your name beautiful"? He flirted earning a glare from the woman.

"My names Korra, I'm the Avatar, and I already have a girlfriend thank you". The woman Korra introduced with a little disgust.

"Oh my bad". Shanks apologized turning his head back towards the others before he registered what she said. "Wait what"?! Rachel cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Right then. I suppose we should bring Aladdin up to speed. Korra if you would"? Korra looked confusingly. "Your past lifes did tell you about us didn't they"? Korra got a sadden expression on her face.

"There was an 'incident a few years ago that caused me to loose my connection to my past lives and reset the Avatar cycle. I just entered the weird portal that appeared in front of me".  
Rachel looked at her in disbelief. She sighed realizing they'd have to explain things to the 'new' members. She looked over at Watanuki who nodded.

"Very well". He said. I'll explain things to our new friends". He turned to the young blonde haired girl. "Mavis. Would you give me a hand"? He asked with a smile.

"Sure". The girl Mavis said holding out her left hand. Suddenly the lights dimmed. In the middle of the circle images began to play. Aladdin and Korra looked at it in aw. While the others looked neutral. Watanuki began the story.

"Before there was anything there was nothing, but darkness". The image she blackness to emphasize. "And then from the darkness, light was born". The image showed a bright light.  
"The light brought warmth, courage, and life. Worlds wore created from the light and so were people and animals". The image show worlds being born. Then zoomed in on one world to see the first humans, animals, and so on.  
"In order to help guide these new life form the light created powerful beings to watch and guide them. They became what some people would call gods". The image showed  
monuments to different religions. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, etc. "Unfortunately, the darkness wasn't happy. It wanted to destroy the light and all it created. To do this it created it's own life forms,  
but monstrous, and deprived of love or compassion". The image showed monster emerging from the darkness. Creatures with the form of animals, but black with spikes on there bodies and white masks with a red pattern,  
large beasts with skull like mask faces, creature covered in fire, beasts with human heads, and so on. "The creatures it created where given different names. Demons, Hollows, Grimm, and many more.  
The darkness raged war on the light and came close to snuffing it out". All the beings from the light and there creations began to be consumed by the darkness until there was only a small bit of light left.  
"But before it was consumed the light created weapons to help it's creations push back the darkness". The last of the light shone brightly and then bright glowing objects appeared.  
Crystals, swords, and more. "With these gifts the worlds managed to push the darkness back saving the light". The darkness slowly vanished until the image was half light and half dark.  
"When the darkness was pushed back those who wielded the weapons of light joined together to keep it from trying to destroy the light once more". The image faded and the lights returned to normal.  
Mavis nearly collapsed, but managed to hold herself up. Korra looked around the room before saying:

"Ok, but what does that have to do with use"? The one who answered was the old man with the long beard.

"Many years ago a powerful wizard named Clow Reed gathered us or our predecessors in your case in order to keep watch over those we choose as protectors of our worlds".

"Before he died he passed the passion of leader to my predecessor Yuko. And then I was made leader when I inherited this shop". Watanuki said.

"That's why we call ourselves The Watchers". Rachel finished revealing the name of their group. "Do you understand now"? Aladdin and Korra nodded.

"Good". The old man said. "Now maybe we can begin the meeting".

"You've always been round up to tight Yamamoto". The man with the drill said with a mischievous grin. Yamamoto looked at him angrily before retorting.

"And you've never taken anything seriously at all Simon! You and Shanks both". Simon and Shanks shrug before drinking there 3rd glass of tea. The next one who spoke was the little blue alien man.

"I would like to continue as well. I need to get back home soon".

"Of course". Watanuki said turning towards him. "My apologies lord Zeno".

"Hm". Watanuki turned back to the group with a serious look.

"Now how to start"? Watanuki thought. He decided to get the biggest news out of the way. "I've just learned that Corypheus was killed". At that everyone had a shocked or surprised look on there faces".

"You serious"? Shanks asked in disbelief.

"That's wonderful news"! Simons said looking at Zeno who nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face. Yamamoto kept a neutral expression. Rachel knew of Corypheus demise so she didn't react.  
Aladdin and Korra on the other hand-

"Who's Corypheus"? Aladdin asked. Masamori answered.  
Masamori  
"He was a dangerous being who was apart of Salems Organization". Korra asked the next question.

"Ok, but who's Salem"? Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Korra. They forgot her and Aladdin where new to this so they don't know about Salem and her Organization.

"That's right". Mavis finally said. "We forgot to tell them about 'them'". Aladdin and Korra looked at each other with the same thought. 'Them'? Sense he was the oldest of them all Zeno decided he should explain.

"Salem was a member of The Watchers many years ago". He began. "She was smart and powerful, but she had this idea that the darkness could be harnessed and controlled.  
She fell deep into darkness until Yuko ' the head of The Watchers before Watanuki' couldn't ignore her actions anymore and tried to stop her, but Salem was too clever and managed to escape".  
Everyone grew silent. The oldest once still remember that day when Salem fled. It wasn't very pretty.

"After she escaped-" Rachel continued to story. "She founded her own Organization. One of people who could wield the darkness. She calls the Organization 'BlackLight".  
At the mention of that name the room grew dark. Nago and Gii who where silent the whole time began to shake in fear. Even Maru and Moro became terrified. Aladdin and Korra looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ok". Aladdin spoke up. "So where does this Corypheus person fit in"?

"He was one of the Organizations top members". Shanks answered." His death must have shaken them up a bit".

"But that's not the main reason why I called you all here". Watanuki said causing all eyes to turn on him. "Before he died he attempted to send his killer to one of the worlds BlackLight has a presents in".  
"Fortunately his target didn't get hit. Unfortunately it was one of targets companions instead". The room became silent for a moment before Watanuki told them the worst part:  
"And the world he was sent too...is Salems". At that everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror. 'Of all the worlds why did it have to be Salems home world'? They all thought.

"We need to rescue this person immediately"! Simon proclaimed while standing up.

"Calm down you brute". Rachel said earning an irritated look from Simon. "The person that got sent wasn't the one Corypheus wanted. I know for a fact Salem won't act until she knows weather or not he's dangerous".  
Simon began to settle and sat back down. Until Watanuki said:

"Sadly that didn't stop Sephiroth from attacking him". Simon shot straight back up. This time joined by Shanks.

"Sephiroth"?! They both screamed at the same time". Mavis covered her mouth and gasped while her eyes showed true fear. Yamamoto looked like he was ready to go into battle.  
Even Zeno had a frown on his face. Aladdin and Korra wanted to ask who Sephiroth was, but after seeing everyones reaction they decided they didn't want to know. Watanuki managed to calm everyone down.

"He didn't succeed". He explained. "He nearly did, but was stopped at the last minute. Both by interference from inhabitants of that world and his time limit running out".

"Time limit"? Korra asked which Mavis answered.

"Those from other worlds who wield the darkness can't stay in a world of light for a certain amount of time. All the members of BlackLight can only stay in such a world for about 30 minutes before the world forces them back from where they've come from".  
Korra nodded in understanding. She turned to Watanuki.

"Do we know what this guy who was sent there look like? Or his name"? She asked.

"Yes we just found out about him a few hours ago". He waved his left hand and a circle appeared in the center. A small figure appeared in the center.  
He looked like a young man with a duster like coat and a rather large hat.

"This is him"? Yamamto asked. Watanuki nodded.

"apparently his name is Cole. He's not human, but he's definitely not evil". The 10 people looked at the young man. Finally Masamori asked a question everyone wanted to ask.

"So. Should we send a guardian to help him"? Everyone looked around at one another.

"What's a guardian"? Aladdin asked.

"A guardian is someone the higher members of The Watchers have recognized as someone who's strong enough that can protect there worlds". Yamamto answered.  
He raised his hand over the circle. Suddenly 12 miniature figures appeared in front of him. They all had on the same outfit as him.

"These are the ones I recognize as guardians". As soon as he finished speaking the other members did the same. Rachels figure appeared as a man dressed in a red coat with a large sword on his back.  
Simon had three figures. One was a young man with red spikey hair. The other was young woman with pink hair tied in a pony tail. Behind them was a giant robot kneeling.  
Zeno had two figures. One was a man with black spikey hair wearing an orange gi. The other also had black spikey hair. Only he was wearing armor.  
Masamori had three figure. in front of him. One was young man in a blue outfit holding a staff that looked similar to his. On his left was a girl wearing a similar outfit only white. And her staff was a little different.  
Finally on the first figure right was a boy in a purple ninja out fit. Shanks figure was that of a young man in a straw hat. And finally Mavis figures had a young man with pink spikey hair and a scarf, a blonde woman with large breast (which Aladdin and Shanks where eyeing),  
a woman with red hair wearing a suit of armor, a man with dark hair and wasn't wearing a shirt, and many more. Aladdin and Korra looked at the figures and then at each other.  
They put there hands over the magic circle concentrated. For Aladdin two figure appeared. A blonde man with a small sword in his hand and a woman with red hair and chains around her feet.  
Korra had three figures. A guy with green eyes flexing, another guy with red eyes with his arms crossed who looked almost like the other guy and a girl with beautiful long black haired.  
Watanuki looked around at the 9 and there guardians. He lifted his hand and three figures appeared. A boy with a sword in his hand. Another was a tall man dressed in black and holding a katana with a dragon hilt.  
And finally a man dressed in white with a eyepatch over his left eye. Watanuki looked around at the figures in the circle. Then back at the others.

"So then". He said causing everyone to look at him. "Who should we send"?

 **The characters featured in todays chapter are Kimihiro Watanuki from XXX Holic, Rachel Alucard from Blazblue, Simon from Gurren Lagann, Omni-king Zeno from Dragon Ball super,**  
 **Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto from Bleach, Aladdin from Magi, Yoshimori Sumimura from Kekkaishi, Korra from Legend of Korra, Shanks from One Piece, and Mavis Vermilion from Fairy Tail.**  
 **I choosed the name BlackLight because I wanted to make them an Organization that hides within the light and malipulates it using there power of darkness. Anyway next chapter I'm gonna**  
 **fast forward a bit past Coles recovery. I might use a little Flashback about it though. See you then.**


	13. Beliefs

_Beliefs_ ;

* * *

"The Vital Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said excitedly. Team RWBYC had some time off so they decided to explore the city. All over you could see people getting ready for the Vital Festival. There were banners, decorations, and so on.

"It's rare to see you so excited Weiss." Cole mentioned earning a look from the heiress.

"How could I not?!" Weiss proclaimed. "A festival dedicated to the coulters of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking."

"You really know how to make a good thing sound boring don't you?" Yang mocked.

"Quiet you."

Cole walked slowly behind the others. He lost himself in his thoughts as soon as Weiss started doing her rant. He thought back about his confrontation with the man in the Forever Falls.  
His strength and skill wore like nothing he's seen in either this world or his. And that black substance that engulfed him. He was so lost in thought he barely hear'd his name being called.  
It wasn't until he felt Ruby's hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of it.

"Cole you ok?" She asked with a worried look on her face. Blake, Yang, and Weiss wore also looking at him with concerned faces. Cole nodded with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine." He answered. "Just thinking."

"You sure?" Blake asked. "You were badly wounded with your fight with that guy back at the Forest."

"I know, but I'm all right now. Thanks to Ruby's quick thinking. And quick leg work."

"Oh...well...you know...it's just...it was nothing..." Ruby said flustered while rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

( _2 weeks ago: Vale Hospital_ )

Cole was wheeled into the emergency room were doctors began treating his wounds. Meanwhile Weiss, Blake, and Yang as well as teams JNPR and CRDL waited outside with Miss Goodwitch.  
Ruby ran off as soon as the medical ship landed back at Beacon. Ozpin was waiting for them at the entrance. He pulled Glynda to the side to explain what happened. When she mentioned the man in the forest Ozpin looked as if his worst fears wore realized.  
He returned to Beacon, but not before telling Glynda too call him when Cole woke up. Or if he didn't. After what seemed like hours the doctors came out and led the group to Coles room.  
Cole was laying on a bed wrapped in bandages and breathing heavily.

"He's suffered serious injuries." The doctor said. "Luckily the wound in his chest barely missed his heart, but the other wounds cut some of his nerves and his spine was nearly severed. It's a miracle he's still alive."  
The group looked at each other with both worried and guilty looks on there faces.

"Isn't there anything you can do to-" Glynda began before being interrupted by a ruckus in the hall.

"Look out! Sorry! Excuse me!" The door swung open. Ruby stood there panting hard with sweat drooping from her face. She was holding a bag in her left arm.

"Ruby?! Where'd you go?! What's with the bag?!" Jaune asked all at once. Ruby ignored him and rushed over to Cole. She place the bag on the table next to him and opened it.  
Inside were 7 bottles filled with red liquid.

"What's that?" Nora ask curiously. "OH is it some kind of healing potion?" Ren put his right hand to his head and shook.

"Nora. I don't think it's a-" Ren started. Suddenly Ruby lifted Cole head, put the bottle to his lips and helped Cole drink it. When he was done his breathing eased and to everyone's surprise he sat up looking pretty good.

"-potion." Ren finished with a look surprise like the other had. The doctor rushed over and examined him.

"T-this is impossible." He stuttered." These wound would have taken at least 4 to 5 Months to heal and now there nearly healed." Cole looked around at everyones surprised faces.  
The only ones who weren't gaping at him were Weiss who'd seen the potions power before and-

"Ruby?" He said looking at the red hooded girl. She was panting a lot like she ran a mile or two. Her hair was sticking to her face from the sweat. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Ruby began to cry.

"I-" She began sobbing. Then she buried her head into Coles chest and let it all out." I w-was so w-worried! I thought-I thought you were going to-"  
Cole put his arms around her and began to rub her head with a smile. The room was silent minus Ruby's crying. The silence was quickly broken when Nora with a grin said:

"Told you it was a healing potion." Ren face palmed knowing Nora would never let him hear the end of it.

* * *

( _present time_ )

Cole realized from that moment why he fell in love with Ruby. Her heart was kind and caring. She always put others before herself. She wanted to make the world a better place. To Cole that made her perfect.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday after noon at the stupid docks"? Yang complained Causing him to remember were they wore. Ruby took a sniff of the air.

"They smell like fish." Ruby chimed in plugging her nose. Cole couldn't help laugh at this 'cute' behavior.

"I heard students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving from ship today." Weiss answered. "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as thou it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand on them in the tournament." Blake said busting the heiress.

"You can't prove that."

There attention was soon turned to a near by building that was surrounded by a crowd. They walked up to a nearby cop and asked him what happened.

"Robbery." The officer said." It's the second dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang said. The group over hear the cops talking about how the robbers left all the money and how they think The White Fang might be involved.

"Hm. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss scoffed.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked looking angry.

"My problem? I simple don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardily a bunch of psychopaths. There a collection of miss guided Faunus."

"Miss guided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So then there very miss guided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of Downtown Vale."

"Blake's gotta point." Ruby said throwing in. "Besides the police never caught that Torchwhick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him?"

Cole heard about Roman Torchwhick. He was a dangerous criminal that's been terrorizing Vale lately. Stealing a lot of Dust and nothing else. He knew this Torchwick person was dangerous and that he needed to be stopped.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang started before being interrupted by a ruckus at the docks. They ran to check it out and saw a monkey Faunus being chase by two men on board a ship.

"Thanks for thee ride guys." He laughed before jumping to the dock and climbing a lamp.

"You no good stole away." One of the men yelled while said stole away hung upside down eating a banana.

"Hey a no good stole away would have been caught." He said while peeling the banana." I'm a great stole away." The two cop from earlier walked up to him and demanded him to come down.  
He responded by throwing a banana peel into one of there faces. He jumped down and ran up the docks. He ran passed team RWBYC with the cops right behind him.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition. And there he goes." Yang commented.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss proclaimed before chasing after him with the others right behind her.

The group chased them until they ran into a young girl. literally.

"Oaf!" Weiss groaned as she fell on top of the young lady. Weiss looked up to see the monkey Faunus escape his pursuers. "No he got away!" Weiss complained not seeing the girl she was lying on.

"Uh Weiss." Yang said pointing. Weiss looked down to see the girl smiling at her. Weiss jumped back and yelled in surprise.

"Salutations!" The girl said happily. The group stared at her in confusion. Cole on the other hand was staring at her for another reason.

'I don't feel anything.' He thought to himself. 'I can feel everyone's emotions, but I can't feel anything from this girl. It's like she-'

"Do you want to get up?" Yang snapping Cole out of his thoughts. The strange girl thought for a moment before she answered.

"Yes!" She answered before she jumped to her feat. As soon as she did the group took a step back.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl now identified as Penny introduced. The group introduced themselves as well (with Blake elbowing Yang in the side when she asked if Penny hit her head).

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said trying to get away from the odd girl.

"Take care friend." Ruby said waving goodbye.

"She was...weird." Yang said recounting what just happened.

"Now were did that Faunus rift raft run off to?" Weiss asked before they found there path blocked by Penny.

"What did you call me?" She asked. Cole and Weiss looked back and fourth between Penny and were she just was.

"Huh. So that's what that feels like." Cole said crossing his arms.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized.

"Not you." Penny said walking to Ruby. "You!"

"Me! Uh..I uh...I don't" Ruby tried to answer.

"You called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Ruby looked behind Penny to see her teammate (minus Cole) trying to tell her to say no.

"Uh sure why not?" Ruby answered earning a weird look from her friends before the collapsed to the ground (again minus Cole).

"Sensational!" Penny exclaimed with excitement. "We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss in a whispered tone.

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered.

"Soo... what are you doing in Vale." Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait. Your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardily look the part."

"Says the girl warring a dress." Blake retorted.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss defended.

"Yeah." Ruby said taking Weiss side high fiving each other. Then Weiss had a thought.

"Wait a minute. If your fighting in the tournament does that mean you know that monkey tailed...rapscallion?"

"The who?" Penny asked confused. Weiss brought out a crude picture of the person in question.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake said annoyed.

"Huh?!"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I suppose to stop calling a trash can a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law! Give him time I'm sure he'll probably join those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"Oh you ignorant little brat!" And with that Blake turned around and began to walk away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!" Weiss said following after her.

"You are a judgmental girl!"

"What in the world makes you say that!" Yang, Ruby, and Cole watched as there two teammates bickered with one another.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there calm down soon." Cole said trying to encourage the other two girls.

* * *

( _A couple hours later: team RWBYC dorm_ )

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem?!" Weiss shouted. Cole, Ruby, and Yang stood in the middle of the room watching Weiss and Blake continue there argument.

"That is the problem." Blake countered.

"You understand your defending an organization that hate humanity don't you?! The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because people like how Cardin was, people like you that forced the White Fang to take drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"Your discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss walked over to the window and looked outside. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't Particularly trust the Faunus?

It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual blood-shed. My grandfathers company has had a target painted on it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I could remember I've watched family friends, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen. And everyday my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby walked to her partner to try and comfort her. "Weiss I-"

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?"

'This is bad.' Cole thought. If this goes on any longer-'

"It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake proclaimed silencing the room. She looked around to see the stunned looks on everyone's faces.  
Except for Cole who hid his eyes in his hand in a 'I knew this would happen' look. Blake tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. Suddenly she bolted out the door.

"Blake wait! Come back!" Ruby called trying to stop her teammate.

* * *

Blake ran too the court yard and stopped in front of the statue. She looked at it and thought how she wanted to be a huntress. She reached up and undid her bow revealing cat ears on top of her head.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Came a voice. Blake turned around and saw the monkey Faunus from earlier. Little did the two know that they where being watched from the shadows by a familiar guy in a familiar hat.

 **That's the end of that chapter. Sorry if it didn't come out so great. So how will Cole fix this? Guess we're just have to wait until next time.**


	14. hiatus

**I'm sorry to say that at the moment I have no ideas for the next chapter. So until I can think of something to put up I am going to put the series on hiatus.**  
 **While that's going on I'll be focusing on my other fanfic "RWBY Legends: The Grimm Rebellion" and maybe I'll work on another fanfic in the near future. I'll try too get chapter 13 up when I can so please be patient. Thank you for your understanding.**


	15. 3 short stories

3 shorts;

 **This chapter will involve 3 short stories. Each of them is canon. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _1st story; Cole's first Scroll_.

It was another day at Beacon. students wore finishing the last of there classes for the day and making plans with there friends. Team RWBYC was no exception.

"So. What do you guys want to do now?" Yang asked her teammates.

"Well me and Blake are heading to Vale to go book shopping." Ruby said looking excitedly at her fellow book worm who nodded with a smile.

"I'm heading over to the CCT tower to make a call back home." Weiss said.

"I think I'll just wonder around for a bit. See if anyone here at Beacon needs my help." Cole said earning a smirk from the other girls. Why were they not surprised?

"Ok then." Ruby said getting everyone's attention. "So were going our separate ways now. Everyone got there scrolls?" Everyone nodded and pulled out there electronic devices.  
Except for Cole who pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. The girls looked at the paper in his hands then at him.

"Um Cole?" Blake said.

"Yes." He answered.

"What's with the paper."

"What do you mean? You asked if I had my scroll and here it is." The girls stared at him in stunned silence. That is until Yang broke out in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Cole looked at Yang with a puzzled look.

"Did I say something funny?" He asked looking at the others who were trying hard not to laugh to.

"Cole. We're talking about these." Ruby said holding up her scroll. Cole looked at the strange device.

"I've never seen anything like this before." The others looked at one another. Even Yang stopped laughing. They knew Cole was new to technology, but they thought he'd at least know what a scroll was.

"You do know having a scroll is mandatory for all Beacon students right?" Weiss said explaining the rules. Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss before throwing her right arm over Coles shoulder.

"Come on therapy guy." Yang said calling him by his nickname." Lets go get you a scroll.

"B-But what about your plans?" Cole protested while Yang pulled him by his left arm.

"Don't worry about it Cole." Ruby said grabbing his right arm. "We can do that stuff later." Weiss and Blake followed behind the three.

* * *

( _30 minutes later_ )

Cole examined his new 'scroll'. It was hard and shiny. Not like the scrolls in his world. Thankfully his friends wore there to help him learn how to use it.

"And you push this button to take pictures." Yang said pointing to a button. Cole pushed it and it made a snap sound that made Cole jump a little.

"And this lets you call people on your contact list." Ruby said pointing to the contact section.

"But why would I do that if I'm around you guys everyday?" Yang opened her mouth to answer, but stopped.

"He's got a point." Blake said.

"Well just give it a try for today and tell us how you feel about it later. Ok?" Weiss said. Cole nodded in agreement. The four of them then left to do what they had planned for the day.

* * *

(Later that night)

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake got back to there room at the same time. When they entered they saw Cole sitting in a chair with his right leg on it while reading a book with his left arm.  
He looked up at his four teammates when they entered.

"Hey guys." He said putting the book down and standing. "How was your day?"

"Great." Ruby answered for all of them. "How'd you like using your scroll?" Coles smile was replaced with a frown. The others looked at him with worried expressions.

"I was starting to get the hang of it, but then it stopped. One of the students said it's battery died. So I gave it a proper burial." Cole looked at his friends.

Weiss face palmed,

Blake rolled her eyes with an amused smile,

Ruby laughed nervously with a sweat drop falling down on the left of her head,

And Yang: "AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Cole tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

 _2nd story; the book_

Cole was walking back to his room after helping a couple straighten out there problems. It made him happy to help so many people. It also bothered him how so many couples in this school had so much problems.  
When Cole opened the door to his teams room he saw there was only one person in there. Reading a book on her bed with that black bow he knew hid an important secret.

"Hey Cole." Blake said looking up from her book. "How'd it go with the 'couple therapy'?"

"It went well." Cole replied. "Susan thought Danny was cheating on her with a girl from Vale, but it turned out Danny was just going out to find a gift for her to show just how much he loves her."

"That's good to know." Blake returned to her book as Cole went to the bathroom to change out of his school uniform and into his 'regular' clothes. when he came out he looked at Blake's book.  
It was black with red letters on the front that read 'Ninja's of Passion'. Cole remembered seeing it on his first day at Beacon. She tried to hide it, but no one can hide anything from him.

"You really love romance novels don't you?" Cole said causing Blake to try and hide the book to no avail.

"Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded.

"I won't, but I don't think it's something to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed it's just embarrassing to be seen reading it."

"I see."

"Anyways it's not like I'm reading it for the first time. I've read it so many times I know the it word for word. I just got nothing better to read right now."

Cole thought for a moment before remembering something. He quickly ran to his bag and began rummaging through it. Blake looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Finally Cole finds what he was looking for and walks back over to Blake.

"Here." He says handing Blake a book. Blake took the book and looked at it. On the front was a female knight with long flowing brown hair. She looked at the title and read it out loud.

" _'Swords and Shields_?'"

"Yes. I have a friend back home that writes books. He gave me this book to try and help me learn more about human interactions...never really got to reading it though."

Blake looked carefully at the book. She turned it around and read the words on the back. It was a romance about a guard-captain who falls in love with a Templar knight-captain.

"I've never heard of this book before. Is it any good?" Cole thought for a moment.

"Well. My friend said it was his worst work, but it's got a lot of fans among women. In fact one of my other friends is a big fan of the series. Which is funny cause she doesn't seem to get along with the author."  
Blake looked back at the book and stared at it for a few moments. Only looking up when she heard Cole walk to the door.

"Well I'm heading to team CFVY's dorm room. Coco asked me to help her with her shopping. Enjoy the book." And with that Cole was gone. Blake sat quietly for a few moments staring at the book in her hands.

'I suppose it couldn't hurt to give it a look.' She thought to herself as she opened the book.

* * *

( _Later that night_ )

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang returned from there trip to Vale. They were half way to there dorm room when they spotted someone familiar.

"Cole?!" Ruby called out. Cole turned too face his teammates. He was hunched over with his arms dangling. He looked exhausted.

"What happened to you?" Weiss asked. Cole let out a sigh.

"Coco asked me to help her shop. I had no idea her idea of 'helping' was to have me carry all the bags. We went to 15 different stores. In the end I ended up carrying 40 bags back to her room."

The three girls looked at Cole with pity. They heard about Coco's obsessive shopping habits, but didn't think Cole would get dragged into one of them. Just then Ruby noticed a bag in Coles right hand.

"What's that?" she asked. Cole looked at the bag in his hand.

"Coco said I shouldn't keep wearing the same clothes all the time. So she bought me a set of clothes." The three girls wore curious about what clothes Coco got for Cole, but they decided to forget about it for now.  
They helped Cole back to their room. As soon as they opened the door there eyes widened. There was Blake fast asleep on her bed with a book in her hands.  
As the three girls got closer they saw that the book was opened on the last page.

"oh. She finished it already?" Cole asked. The three girls slowly turned toward him with a questioning looks. "One of my friends back home is an author and I had one of his books in my bag. I gave to Blake to read, but I didn't think she'd read it in one day."

The girls looked back at Blake who began mumbled something about knights with a cat like smile as she held the book like a kid holding a stuffed animal.  
Cole was happy Blake loved the book and new Varric would be happy to have another fan, but then a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh dear. Blake's going to be very upset when she wakes up."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"I only brought the first book. I don't have the sequels." The others looked at Blake with some what nervous looks. All the while Blake slept happily unaware of the bad news that awaits her.

* * *

Story 3; poetry

"Caring voice full of love. His arms strong yet gentle. She wishes too be held in those arms. She longs to be with him, but alas. She cannot find the courage."

"Uh Cole. What are you doing?" Cardin asked snapping Cole away from his outer thoughts. Him and his team were on there way back from the training room when they over heard Cole talking to himself.

"Oh. Hello Cardin, Dove, Sky, Russel." He answered with a happy smile." I was just trying to figure out how to help those two." He pointed to a Faunus girl with a wolf tail who was standing behind a blonde guy she was giving sideways glances at.

"She really like him and he thinks her wolf tail makes her look cute, but she's to shy to approach him and he doesn't want to say anything that would upset her."

"I see." Cardin said while rubbing his chin. Just then he turned to Russel and jerked his head to the two people ahead. Russel nodded in understanding.

He began to walk down the hall towards the two. When he walked past the girl he 'accidently' bumped into the Faunus girl who began to fall towards the guy. The guy turned just in time to catch her.  
The girl started to apologize with the guy saying it was alright. The two began talking. The guy then asked her something which the girl nodded to happily.  
The guy then brought out his scroll with the girl following suit. Then the boy began to walk away while waving to the Faunus girl. The girl went in the opposite direction with a happy spring in her step.  
Cole looked at Cardin with a surprised look on his face.

"Sometimes all someone needs is a little push." Cardin stated with a smile. Cole was happy to see Cardin and his teammates being nicer to the other students. He no longer let the pain his father caused him lead him down the wrong path.

"For a moment there I thought you were coming up with a poem or something." Dove said just as Russel rejoined the others. Cole looked at Dove with a curious look.

"Yeah. You must have a lot of poems stashed somewhere." Russel said jokingly.

"I don't write poetry." Cole confessed. Team CRDL looked at him skeptically.

"Guys. I don't think he's joking." Sky said.

"But you always talk like your telling a poem!" Russel just about shouted.

"That's just how I normally talk. I don't even know how poetry works." Cardin rubbed the temples of his eyes before he finally spoke.

"Cole. Poetry is...something that...I don't know! It's like writing from the heart or something!"

"Writing from the heart?"

"Yeah. You know. Write what you feel about someone or something that you care about and make it sound like...well...like the way you talk. The way you talk almost sounds like poetry."

"Hey Cardin. We better hurry to the showers or we'll miss the movie in Vale." Russel said pointing out the time.

"Crap! Right guys! Lets hustle! See ya Cole!" And with that they wore gone. As Cole walked back to his dorm room he began thinking about what Cardin said.

'Write from the heart? But I only know what other peoples hearts say. I don't know what my own says.' As He entered his room he saw there was only one person in the room. The red hooded leader of team RWBYC.  
He saw Ruby laying in her bed sleeping peacefully. He approached her quietly. He watched her sleep peacefully. He smiled at her gentle face. Without thinking he brushed her hair. This caused Ruby to smile in her sleep.  
Cole pulled his hand back quickly. His heart started beating quickly.

'That's it!' He thought. He made his way to the desk, grabbed a pen and some paper, and began writing.

* * *

( _The next day, Professor Ports class_ )

Professor Port was going threw one of his 'famous' tales from his childhood. Most of the students wore either nodding off or already asleep. While the rest of the class (namely Weiss) was paying close attention.  
Cole wasn't doing any of that. He was busy finishing the poem he started writing yesterday. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on it-

"Mr. Cole." Cole looked up upon hearing his name. Professor Port was looking at him with a somewhat angry glare. "Perhaps you'd like to share with the class what you've been scribbling this whole time?"  
Some of the other students began to snicker at Cole predicament. All except for his friends who grew worried for there friend. Suddenly Cole stood up. He cleared his throat, and began reading.

 _"A gentle soul, who's mere presence brings warmth to the coldest of hearts. Her smile, so bright it illuminates the deepest darkness. Her voice, so beautiful that even the angels stop to listen to her speak._  
 _A beautiful heart, a kind heart. A heart so full of kindness that her presence alone brings hope and happiness to all. wherever she goes a gentle warmth follows behind, Like a warm summer wind bringing a pleasant feeling to all."_

Cole sat back down unaware of the shocked looks everyone was giving him. Even Professor Port was flabbergasted. Of course he quickly shook himself out of it and cleared his throat.

"V-very nice Mr. Cole, but this is a class to teach students how to protect themselves from the creatures of Grimm. I would appreciate it if you would save the poetry for after class. Understood?"

Cole lowered his head in guilt. " Understood sir." He answered. Port turned his back.

"I'll let it slide this one time, but please pay attention." Cole nodded. Port turned with a small smile under his mustache. He then continued with the class.

* * *

(Later; outside Professor Ports classroom)

"I had no idea Cole had such a way with words." Pyrrha said walking out of the classroom with the rest of her friends.

"I know right? Usually the things he says are either weird or creepy?" Jaune threw in.

"I wonder if he wrote that poem with someone in mind?" Ren asked causing the others to think. Except for Yang who put her hands behind her head with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah I wonder. Do you have any ideas Ruby?" Yang said teasingly. Ruby was already blushing from hearing Coles poem, but when Yang asked her if she knew she grew redder then her hood.  
The group stopped when they heard a commotion. The looked in the direction of the noise and saw a crowd of girls. And in the middle of this mob of girls was none other then Cole.

"Hey Cole! Are you free tomorrow?!"

"Are there any hobbies you like to do?!"

"Is there a kind of food you like?!"

"Would you like to see a movie together?!"

All the girls pounded Cole with questions while little hearts floated up into the air. Meanwhile Cole was smiling nervously. He thought how much The Iron Bull and Varric would love to see this.

"Wow. Coles become really popular huh?" Nora said stating the obvious.

"Well it was a very beautiful poem." Blake pointed out earning a nodded from almost everyone.

"Well sis it looks like you've got a little competition." Yang teased. When Ruby didn't answer Yang turned to look at her. She then recoiled when she saw her face.  
The look Ruby was giving would scare the most disciplined huntsmen. She turned towards the others with a smile which only scared everyone even more.

"Scuse me for a sec guys." She said drawing Crescent Rose from out of thin air. "I've got something to take care of." And with that she made her way to the large group of girls.

The others looked at one another before rushing to stop Ruby from cutting down half the girls at Beacon. Meanwhile team CRDL was hanging back watching the scene unfold.  
At first they were amused by the position Cole was in, but when they saw Ruby marching toward the large group of girls with her scythe there amusement was soon replaced with fear.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them we gave the idea for Cole to write the poem." Russel suggested with the others nodding in approval. With that team CRDL turned and left as fast as they could.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to post this. I kept getting distracted. I've never wrote a poem before, but I gave it my best. Let me know what you think of it.**  
 **Further more starting from the next chapter I'll be changing my writing style to make it a little easier to write. See you all next time.**


	16. Friends

_Friends_

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were walking through Vale trying to locate there missing teammates. When It was discovered Blake was not only a Faunus, but a formal member of the White Fang she stormed out.  
Not long after that Cole vanished as well. Of course he's done that before countless time, but he always came back not long after. This however was different.

 **Ruby:** They've been gone all weekend.

 **Weiss:** Cole's fine. He does stuff like this all the time.

 **Yang:** What about Blake?

 **Weiss:** She's a big girl. She can take care of herself.

 **Yang:** Weiss come on. She's one of our teammates.

 **Weiss:** Is she? We all heard what she said.

 **Ruby:** Weiss.

 **Yang:** Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't. Either way she's missing and we need to find her.

 **Ruby:** Cole too.

 **Weiss:** A member of the White Fang. Right beneath our noses.

Yang rolled her eyes knowing there was no way to convince Weiss to drop it for now. Meanwhile Ruby looked down at the sidewalk was a worried look on her face.

 **Ruby:** I just hope they're ok.

* * *

( _Meanwhile at a near by Café_ )

 **Blake:** And so here I am. A criminal hiding in plane view. All with the help of a little black bow.( _Wiggles cat ears under her bow_ )

Blake vinished telling her past to the monkey Faunus named Sun. After she ran from her teammates upon revealing her past with The White Fang she met with Sun who knew she was a Faunus as soon as he saw her.  
He stuck with her for the past couple of days waiting until she was ready to talk to him. When she was She revealed her past with the White Fang.

 **Sun:** So. Do any of your friends know about this?

Blake looked down sadly. She didn't tell them. How could she tell them she was once part of a group that has done terrible things to people. Then suddenly she had a thought.

 **Blake:** Well. I think there is someone who knew.

 **Sun:** (Looks at her curiously) Who?

 **Blake:** You can come out now Cole. I know you've been following me. Your not the kind of guy who leaves his friends like this.

Sun looked at Blake like she lost her mind, but before he could say anything about it.

 **Cole:** Your right. I'm not.

Cole appeared out of nowhere sitting in a chair right between Sun and Blake. Sun jumped back in surprise falling backwards.

 **Sun:** Wh- where'd you come from?

 **Cole:** I've been here the hole time. I just didn't let you see me until now.

 **Blake:** You knew I was a Faunus all along. Didn't you?

Cole looked at the spice rack on the table.

 **Cole:** Yes. (Sun picks his chair up and sits back down.)

 **Blake:** Then why didn't you tell the others?

 **Cole:** It wasn't my place to tell them. There are some secrets even I know that should be kept private. This was something for you to tell them when you were ready.  
That being said I didn't expect yours and Weiss fight to force it out like that. I'm sorry I didn't stop it.

Blake put her hand on top of Coles with a reassuring smile.

 **Blake:** It's ok Cole. Thanks for keeping my secret for me until now.

Cole nodded with a pleased smile. Sun looked between the two before clearing his throat.

 **Sun:** So now what?

Blake retracted her hand and replaced her smile with a serious look.

 **Blake:** I've heard The White Fang are planning a heist tonight at the docks. I want to go and see if it's true.

 **Cole:** You can't go alone.

 **Blake:** I'm not. Suns coming with me.

 **Sun:** I am? Uh I mean of course I am!

 **Cole:** I still think it's a bad idea. Maybe if we got the others-

 **Blake:** NO!- No. I'm sorry Cole, but I can't face them. Not now. Please. Tell don't tell them where I'm am or what I'm planning.

Cole looked down hiding his eyes with his hat. After a moment he finally spoke.

 **Cole:** I understand.

Blake smiled.

 **Cole:** I'm sorry.

 **Blake:** (replaces smile with confused look) For what?

 **Cole:** For this.

Without warning Cole grabbed both Sun and Blakes wrist and wouldn't let go.

 **Sun:** Wha-!?

 **Blake:** Cole! What are you-!?

Before anything else could be said the three of them disapeared into thin air. Leaving behind the cups of tea and a few lien for a tip.

* * *

( _Back with Ruby's group_ )

 **Yang:** Blake!

 **Ruby:** Cole! Weiss your not helping us look.

 **Weiss:** You know who can help? The police.

Ruby and Yang glare at her. She looks between the two girls with a raised eyebrow.

 **Weiss:** It's just an idea.

 **Ruby:** A bad one.

 **Yang** : I think when we find them we shouldn't jump to conclusions.

Weiss scoffed at Yang and crossed her arms.

 **Weiss:** I think when we find them your see that I was right.

 **?:** Well I think Weiss's hair looks lovely today.

The three girls turned and jumped in surprise. Standing right behind Weiss was a familier girls with a pink bow.

 **Ruby:** Penny! What are you doing here!

 **Penny:** Hey guys. What are you up to?

 **Yang:** Where looking for our friends Blake and Cole.

Penny thought for a moment before she remebered.

 **Penny:** Oh you mean the guy with the weird hat and the Faunus girl?

 **Ruby:** Ye- wait. How'd you know she was a Faunus.

 **Penny:** The cat ears.

 **Yang:** What cat ears? She wears a...bow.

The four girls stood there for a few seconds. A gust of wind blew by carrying a tumble weed.

 **Ruby:** She does like tuna alot.

 **Penny:** So were are they.

 **Ruby:** They've been missing sense Friday.

Penny gasped before rushing towards Ruby and grabbing her by the arms.

 **Penny:** That's terrible. Don't worry Ruby my friend. I won't rest until I help you find your friends

As soon as she finished saying that there was a loud thud sound followed by a couple of "oufs". The girls turned around and saw Cole standing there with Blakes hand in his left hand and the monkey Faunus from the other day in his right. The last two were sitting on the ground looking very confused. The 7 of them just stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Penny spoke.

 **Penny:** Oh. There they are.

As Cole let go of the two fauna they stood up and dusted themselves off. When Weiss saw Sun she got this look on her face before turning toward Blake.

Weiss: Well, well, well. It seems I was right all along.

Blake looked at Weiss with a not so happy look.

 **Weiss:** Let me geuss. You and this "rift raft" were planning on blowing up an orphange?

 **SMACK**

All present looked on with shocked expressions. Ruby covered her mouth with her hands, Yangs jaw droped, Blake and Sun stepped back a little, and Penny. Well she just blinked a couple of times before tilting her head sideways,  
But none of them were as surprised as Weiss was. She placed her hand on her left cheek which was now red while looking at the person who slapped her.

 **Ruby:** C-Cole?

Cole stood there in front of Weiss. His hat covering his eyes. When he lifted his hat his eyes looked at her with a mixture of anger and disgust.

 **Cole:** You have no right to treat Blake or any Faunus like that. She joined The White Fang before they got violent. And when they started going to far she left.  
She choose to walk a better path. You and your family have every right to be mad at the White Fang, but don't hate all the Faunus for the crimes of a few.

Weiss listened carefully to what Cole said. At first she felt guilty for her actions, but when she remebered the fighting between her family and the White Fang her anger returned.

 **Weiss:** Y-you don't know anything! The way they've hurt my family, my friends! You don't know anything about how I feel!

Cole stared at Weiss for a few seconds before turning and walking a few paces. When he stopped he looked up at the sky before speaking again.

 **Cole:** In my home land. There's this group of people with great powers and abilities, but they were looked down at because of this. People tried to control how they used there powers.  
The group then began to rebel against those that tried to control them starting a war. As the fighting got worst many innocent people started getting hurt by both sides.  
And those with great powers started getting hated even though they didn't want anything to do with the rebels. There was hatred and death everywhere you looked.

The group stared at Cole with aww and worry. They had no idea Cole came from a dangerous place. Even Weiss began to loose her anger when she tarted hearing his tale. Finally Cole turned around to face his friends with a sad look.

 **Cole:** You see Weiss. I do know a little bit about what your going through. Cause I've seen my share of fighting and hatred. And trying to hold onto your hatred only causes more problems. You need to set your hatred aside and learn to trust the Faunus. Because if you don't, nothing will ever change.

Weiss looked down with a guilty look on her face. She didn't know what to say after hearing all of that. After a couple of minutes she finally found her voice again.

 **Weiss:** How did it end?

 **Cole:** What?

 **Weiss:** The fighting in your home land. How did it end?

Cole looked down with a saddened expression.

 **Cole:** I don't know if it did stop. I left my home so suddenly that I don't know if peace was ever made or not.

Weiss looked down again thinking. Then she took a deep breath and turned to look at Blake.

 **Weiss:** Blake. I'm...sorry. For everything I said about you and all the other Faunus. I can never forgive the White Fang for what they did, but if you've truely left them for good then I suppose I can forgive you.

Blake looked at Weiss with surprise. She couldn't believe What she heard. After a few seconds of silence she couldn't help herself and started crying.  
Weiss walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other before embracing in a hug. Ruby, and Yang followed suit forming a group hug around the crying Faunus.  
Meanwhile Cole, Sun, and Penny looked at them with a smile on there faces. After a couple of minutes the four girls broke the hug. Blake whiped the last of tears away before smiling.

 **Ruby:** Well. Now that were all fiends again I say we should get some lunch. Weiss treat!

 **Weiss/Yang:** Yeah!

 **Weiss:** Wait what?!

The others laugh at Weiss's reaction. All except for Cole who had a serious look on his face.

 **Cole:** I'm afraid it'll have to wait Ruby.

He turned his head to Blake. Blake looked at him with a confused look before remebering about her plan. She soon replace her confused look with a serious one before turning to face her friends.

 **Blake:** There's something I need your help with.

* * *

( _Later that night, Vale docks_ )

The docks were quiet. No sighn of anything out of the ordinary. That is until a couple of bullheads landed and dropped off a group of White Fang members each.  
Out of one of the bullheads exited a human in a black Bowler Hat. He wore a white coat with black gloves and leather boots. He had a cane in his right hand.  
This was no normal individual. This was Roman Torchwhick. A dangerous criminal who has been terrorizing Vale. Robbing dust shops left and right.

 **Roman:** Alright. Tie the crates to the ships. I'd like to leave before the cops show up.

Roman pulled out a cigar and put in his mouth. He brought out his lighter to light it, but just as he was about to light it-

 ** _BANG_**

A gun shot rang out. Before he knew what was going on Romans cigar was shot right out of his mouth. He turned towards were the shot came from.  
Standing on a crate near by was a familiar girl with a red cape weilding her sniper scythe. Around her stood the rest of team RWBYC with there weapons drawn along with Sun with his gunchucks around his neck and Penny with a smile on her face. Ruby looked at Roman with a smug smile

 **Ruby:** Hi. Remeber me?

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter. I admit I changed the writing to try and make it easer on me, but now I'm starting to think it was a bad idea. What do you guys think?**  
 **Should I go back to how I was writing it before or keep it like this? You decided. Well see you next time.**


	17. Battle at the docks

**Hey ya'll. Before we get this chapter started I've got something to say. As you all know last chapter I tried to change the writing to script.**  
 **Well that didn't end very well so I've decided to change back to my previous form of writing. I apologize if none of you liked the other writing.**  
 **Well now that I got that off my chest lets get started shall we?**

* * *

 _Battle at the docks;_

Roman and his goons looked up at there surprised guest. While the White Fang goons pointed there guns at the 7 kids standing on the crate Roman only sighed before pulling another cigar.  
Once his cigar was lit he inhaled deeply before exhaling the smoke.

"You know red," He said taking the cigar out of his mouth. "You really should be in bed right now. Kids today. Always up all night sticking there noses in business they really shouldn't."

At that moment Blake walked to the edge of the crate. The White Fang soldiers pointed there guns at her. That's when she did something unexpected. She reached out and took off her bow.  
Her friends looked at her with shock and surprise faces. This was the first time they saw her cat ears. Even The White Fang soldiers lowered there weapons we they realized she was a Faunus.

"Brothers of the White Fang!" She yelled. "Why are you aiding this scum?!" The White Fang members looked done with guilty looks. Everyone turned when Roman laughed.

"Didn't you hear kid?" The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"What business?" Yang asked loading her gauntlets. Roman only chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Wouldn't you?" Everyone turned slowly towards the one who spoke.

"I'm sorry?" Roman apologized/asked the kid with the rather large hat.

"You don't know what it is either." Cole said like it was no surprise. Everyone including the White Fang members looked at Cole with shocked expressions.

"Riiiight. And how would you know that?" Roman asked trying hard not to let it show he was surprised.

"You can't hide anything from me. Your thoughts are like an open book to me."

"Oh are they now?" Roman scoffed not believing a word Cole said. That is until Cole said the following:

"You hid the stolen Dust in a warehouse not to far from here, you have an assistant named Neopolitan, Neo for short (pun not intended), You are currently working on getting your hands on an Atlesian Paladin-290 prototype-"

As Cole talked Roman found his smug smile being replaced with a surprised look, then an angered glare. While The White Fang members looked at him with shocked expressions. His teammates couldn't help, but smile at Cole.  
His powers really were useful at times like this.

"-You get your intel From a man you call Junior and the woman your working for is named Cinder-" It was at that moment that Roman pulled out his cane and fired a shot at the annoying know it all.  
When it hit the spot Cole was standing at it caused a small explosion. The other members of team RWBYC as well as Penny and Sun jumped away and landed on the ground.  
Roman looked at the spot he shot at with an evil grin.

"Fall." Cole finished his sentence while he stood behind Roman with his daggers' blade pressed against the criminals Romans grin with a shocked/surprised look.  
Roman looked back at the boy once again putting on an angered look.

"Don't just stand there you idiots!" He yelled out to his henchmen. "Kill these punks!" The White Fang members shook off there surprise and began firing at the group.

( _Kingdom Hearts II ost a fight to the death extended_ )

The group charged at the enemies. Ruby switched Crescent Rose into gun mode a fired at the goons taking out three of them. Yang started blasting the Faunus terrorists with her Ember Celica blasting quite a few of them.  
A Faunus attempted to slash her with his sword, but she managed to dodged it and retaliated with a left hook to the jaw.  
Elsewhere Sun was smacking around a couple of White Fang goons with his gun-chucks. Six of the goons managed to surround him in a circle.  
As they charged him he quickly put his gun-chucks together and turned it into a staff. He spun the staff over his head knocking out all six of them at once. After that he paused to eat a banana.  
On the other side of the battle field 4 White Fang soldiers where trying to shoot Weiss, but the heiress used her glyphs to dodge them before using another glygh to shoot herself at the goons knocking them out in one strike.  
Meanwhile Roman managed to escape Coles grasp and was locked in a tough fight with the big hat wearing kid.

"I don't know how you learned all my secrets kid," he said while swinging his can at Coles head who ducked it in time. Cole retaliated by attempted to stab at the criminal with his left dagger,  
but Roman parried it away and kicked Cole in the stomach causing the young spirit to stumble back a bit. "But I'm gonna make sure no one else here's about them!"  
He attempted to blast Cole with his cane again. Once again Cole dodged it and slashed at Romans face with his right dagger. Roman blocked it, but failed to stop Cole from kicking at his legs causing him to fall.  
Cole took this chance to try and stab down on the criminals face, but Roman managed to roll out of the way in time. Roman got back on his feet just as Cole charged at him not letting him get any distance away from him.

Near by Blake was finishing up the last 3 White Fang members when she spotted something in the distance.

"There's more bullheads heading this way!" She cried out getting everyone's attention. Except for Cole who was to busy fighting Roman. The others got ready to face the next wave of enemies.  
Suddenly Penny walked towards the enemy ships.

"Penny! Get back over here it's to dangerous!" Ruby cried out to her friend. Penny turned toward her with her usual smile.

"Don't worry Ruby my friend." She said turning back towards the incoming enemy ships. "I'm combat ready!" As soon as she said that a bunch of swords came out of her back.

She spun the blades above her head charging up her attack. As soon as the Bullheads got close enough she fired her laser taking down two of the enemy ships.  
She followed up this attack by slashing the wings off the remaining 3. When she was finished she put the swords back in her 'backpack'. She turned to face the others and smiled at them with her thumb up.  
The others looked at her in all. When they heard Cole and Roman fighting they snapped out of it and rushed over towards him.

Cole took a hard blow to the face that knock him down. Roman pointed his cane at him in order to blast him at point blank range. Before he could however Cole knocked the cane to the side causing it to fire and hit a nearby crate.  
Cole spun on his back delivering some spinning kicks to Romans face. When he jumped back to his feat he slashed Romans leg cutting a deep gash.

"Ga! Son of a bitch!" The criminal cursed. Before he could retaliate Cole threw his left dagger at Romans right shoulder. The impact of the blade caused him to stagger back until his back was against a near by crate.  
Cole charged him head on. Roman fire 4 shots at him, but they all missed. When he got close enough Cole kicked the dagger in Romans shoulder. The blade end ended up piercing into the crate behind the criminal successfully pinning him.  
Before Roman could lift up his cane Cole grabbed his wrist and pointed his other dagger under his throat.

( _end music_ )

Cole and Roman stared into each others eyes. Both of them panting heavily from the fight. After a couple of minutes Roman chuckled confusing Cole.

"So. I guess this is the part where you arrest me huh?" Roman said with a shit eating grin. Cole remained silent for a few seconds. Then he pressed his dagger into his throat just enough to draw blood.  
Cole then looked into Romans eyes with much disgust.

"You have hurt to many people." Cole said with venom in his voice. "You don't deserve to live. Not even in a cell." Roman began to panic as he realized the kid was serious.

"Whoa h-hang on there kid? I-if you do this you'll be a killer. You'll live the rest of your life with my blood on your hands. You sure your ok with that?"  
Cole remained silent for a minute or 2 before saying:

"It wouldn't be the first time I've taken a life. And I doubt it'll be the last." Cole was about to plunge his dagger into Roman throat.

"W-what?" Came a familiar voice. Cole turned his head slowly. He saw Ruby and the others staring at him with horrified looks on there faces.

"Cole. Y-you've killed people?" Ruby asked not wanting to believe what she heard. Cole looked down at the pavement not wanting to look his friends in the eyes.  
He forgot that there hands were clean. That they haven't killed anyone before in there lives. After a few moments he finally spoke up again.

"Do you remember earlier when I told you about the war that raged in my home land?" Ruby nodded slowly. "During that war there was an 'incident' that caused a third party to form in order to bring back peace and order.  
I was in that third party. I fought in many battle and killed many men and beasts alike." Ruby looked at Cole in shock. They figured there friend was caught up in that war, but they didn't think he actually fought in it. Let alone killed people.  
Cole turned to look at Roman who was trying hard not to move for fear of the dagger under his throat.

"Sometimes to help people you have to kill people. That's the sad truth of the world we live in." Ruby shook her head.

"That's not true!" Ruby screamed. Tears began to fill her eyes. "You can save lives without killing people! There's always another!" She began to cry. "Please Cole. Don't do this."  
Cole stood there quietly for a few minutes not moving an inch. Finally after awhile he pulled his hand with the dagger back to strike.

"Cole no!" Ruby screamed.

"W-wait please don-"

WHAM.

And just like that Roman was knocked out cold. The others stared with for the umpteenth time that night surprise expression. Cole removed his dagger from Romans shoulder causing Sun, Yang, and Weiss to flinch.  
Cole sheathed his daggers and walked over to Ruby. He looked down at the red hooded girl in front of him.

"I still don't think he was worth sparing." He said bluntly. Ruby looked done with a sad expression. "But-" Ruby looked up again with a surprised look.  
"I won't kill if your around. Because your the last person I want to hurt Ruby." Ruby blushed a little before crying once again. This time tears of relief.  
She put her arms around Coles mid section and began crying into his chest. Cole gentle put his arms around her. The others looked at the scene with relived smiles on there faces.  
They heard sirens in the distance. Someone must have called the police after all the ruckus they made. Well whatever the case they were all ok and the future was looking good.

* * *

At a certain warehouse not to far White Fang members were working on removing as much Dust as possible. A Faunus in a black suit with red hair and bull horns was giving them orders.

"Come on. Hurry up." He said. "We need to get as much Dust out of here as possible before the cops get here." A couple of White Fang members nodded before picking up the pace.

While in the office above a young woman looked down at the Faunus with a serious look. She wore a red dress and black glass slippers. As she looked at the scene before her a knock came from the door.

"Enter." She said not turning away. The door opened and a young tanned girl with emerald colored hair walked in.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this mam," The girl said nervously. "But we got almost half the Dust uploaded and relocated the southern hideout, but..."  
The woman in the red dress glared at the emerald haired causing said girl to flinch a little. "But I'm afraid we won't be able to move all of them in time."  
The girl stood there quietly waiting for the woman to respond. The woman looked back out.

"It's fine." The woman said with a hint of anger. "Just get as much out as you can." The green haired girl nodded and began to leave. "And Emerald." The woman called  
causing the girl now known as Emerald stop in her tracks. The woman turned fully around and looked at her.

"I'll be counting on you and Mercury both to cover for Roman now that he's been...disposed of."

"Of course Cinder. I'll do anything for you." And with that Emerald existed the office closing the door behind her. Cinder turned her attention back to the warehouse floor.  
She was agitated about the situation they were in. They plan she worked so hard to follow was beginning to fall apart. If she couldn't figure out a way to fix this mess.

"It seems your having problems Cinder." Came a very familiar voice. Cinders eyes widened. She turned quickly to see her master. Well a holographic image of her that is.

"L-lady Salem!" Cinder stuttered before kneeling. Salem looked at her servant with unchanging eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Cinder began to sweat.

"One of my associates was sent to steal some crates of Dust at the docks, but he ran into...trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Salem asked with a voice that caused Cinders spine to tingle.

"A-a group of huntsmen in training somehow caught wind of it and ambushed him. He and the Faunus that went with him were all beaten and caught. One Faunus managed to get away and warn us."

"And this alone is the reason to retreat like this?" Salem questioned. Cinder dared not look her master in the eyes.

"He said one of them somehow knew were we were keeping the Dust plus a great many more information. He said the boy claimed to read his mind." This caught Salem's attention.

"Really?" She said with curiosity. "Did he tell you what this person looked like by any chance?" Cinder looked up confused about why her master would be interested in something like appearance, but we she saw the look in her eyes she nearly froze.

"T-the Faunus said something about a large hat!" Cinder blurted out. Salem's eyes seem to twitch a little. Cinder began to shake. She feared she had angered her master.

"I see." Salem said turning her back on Cinder. Salem remand quiet a couple of minutes before speaking again.

"We should be able to save the plan. Continue on relocating as much of the Dust as you can. Once that's done work on replacing the Dust you couldn't save."

"Y-yes. Lady Salem." Cinder said calming done a little.

"Oh and Cinder." Salem said causing Cinder to flinch again. Salem turned her head towards her servant. Her eyes glowing exceptionally red. "If you ever get the chance...I want you to kill that boy. Understood?"  
Cinder smiled evilly.

"It would be my pleaser Lady Salem."

* * *

 **Good news Roman got busted. Bad news Coles on Salem's shit list. Now that Cole has angered Salem he's bound to face even more challenges. What will happen next? Find out on the next exciting chapter.**


	18. BlackLight

_BlackLight;_

During the war between the Light and Darkness many worlds became corrupted. These worlds wore devoid of life and any form of light.  
On one of these worlds stood a large black tower. It stood 5 stories tall with crooked spikes jetting from the sides. on top of the tower were 4 large crooked pillars.(think Isengard from lord of the rings)  
Standing on top of this dark tower stood Salem herself. She gazed at the horizon in front of her though there was very little to see. There was no grass or tree only black cold sand.

The sky was filled with dark clouds. Thunder and lighting shot out in all direction even though it never rain in this forsaken world. Salem stood there on top of the tower deep in thought.  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted however when a familiar voice spoke up.

"I always seem to interrupt you a lot don't I Salem?" Sephiroth said leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. Salem didn't answer or look at him. Sephiroth gave a sigh.  
"Your still mad I take it?"

"I told you to do nothing didn't I?" Salem answered him with her own question. Sephiroth let out a sigh.

"I just wanted to test his skills is all." He defended. Before Salem could say more she felt several presences. "Looks like the others have arrived." Sephiroth said feeling the presences.  
"Shall we?"

Salem let out a sigh before walking inside with Sephiroth.

* * *

( _Later somewhere in the tower_ ) { _cue Organization XIII - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended_ }

Salem and Sephiroth entered a dark room. As soon as the door behind them closed blue fire appeared to iluminate the room. Inside the room where several different people standing in a circle.  
To the left of Salem was Sephiroth standing with his arms crossed with his usual smile. On Salems right was what looked like a young man wearing a black cloak which was opened to reveal his tanned muscular body.  
His face had blue markings on the sides. His hair was a long, silver, spikey mess. Next to him sat a rather large man eating a lot of cherry pies. He wore and opened black coat over an opened white shirt. On his head was a black cloth.  
Besides him was another large person. he had sickly gray skin and dressed like a Victorian gentleman. He wore a long black hat and held a pink umbrella with a jack-o-lantern head.  
After him was a man with long silver hair some of it covering the left side of his face. He had an X shaped scar on his face and wore a black suit with a white shirt under it and a black tie.  
By him was a young looking man with short blonde hair and red eyes. He had a black unzipped long-sleeved jacket was a white shirt under it and black pants.  
The man next to him was a middle aged looking man. He wore a long black robe with a light color at the ends of the sleeves and collar. On his was red circle with a black bird symbol. His hair was black with white streaks showing and he wore a monocle on his right eye.  
Finally between him and Sephiroth was a young girl wearing a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders.  
She had very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes.

"Is this everyone?" Salem asked looking around the room.

"No." The young girl answered first."Aizen hasn't arrived yet."

"You know him." The large man eating his pies said spitting out peace's of cherries as he spoke. "Always busy with his experiments. All work and no play I guess. Zehahahahaha!" The blonde man looked at him with disgust.

"Finish eating before speaking you disgusting retch." He said in disgust.

"All come on Gilgy. That's no way to address a comrade."

"It's Gilgamesh you tub of lard! And I will never call a pirate like you an equal." The large man stud up and gave Gilgamesh an angery glare before realsing some kind of black smoke from his body. Gilgamesh in turn summoned 5 golden portals behind him with blades coming out of each of them.

"Teach, Gilgamesh! Stand down!" Salem ordered. Teach and Gilgamesh hesitated before standing down."Aizen's work is beneficial to our goal so his absence is acceptable. Now if anyone else has something to say lets begin."  
The others nodded in agreement. Salem raised her right hand. An image of Corypheus appeared in the middle.

"As your all aware Corypheus was slain 2 months ago. He fell at the hands of his enemies."

"Why did he not ask for assistance?" The silver haired man in the suit interrupted.

"We offered to lend him a hand Byaku, however he refused stating he could handle a bunch of 'mortals'." Salem answered. The large gray man let out a deep sigh.

"It's ashame that this happened." The gray gentleman said. "He underestimate mortals and it coasted him his life. He shouldn't have done so."

"Quit right Earl." Gilgamesh said. "To underestimate humans is to welcome death. Corypheus was an idiot to do so."

"You shouldn't mock the dead Gilgamesh." The young empress scolded. Gilgamesh scoffed.

"She's right you know." The elderly man in black robes said. "His death at least provided us with some negative energy. So it wasn't a waste."

"Fei Wong is right." Salem said. "The negative energy he generated during the war he caused will help us with our plans." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "However this is not why I called this meeting."  
Everyone looked at Salem with serious looks.

"It's about his dying message isn't it?" The man in the black cloak spoke for the first time.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Teach yelled. His eyes seeming to pop out of his head. Sephiroth chuckled at his reaction.

"Arcnologia doesn't talk to those who are weaker then him." Sephiroth said with a sly smile. "To him there nothing more then insects." Teach and Gilgamesh both seemed like they were ready to fight. Weather it was Sephiroth or Arcnologia no one knew.  
Before they could do anything however Salem gave them a glare that froze them in there tracks.

"Arcnologia is correct." She resumed. "Before his death Corypheus attempted to use one of the ancient spells to send the man who defeated him to one of our worlds to be disposed of. While this man wasn't much of a threat to the rest of us the power in his left hand would have been useful to us."

"Would have been?" The young empress asked.

"Corypheus's last attack was intercepted by one of the mans allies." Sephiroth answered. The room was silent for a for seconds before it was broken by Gilgamesh's and Teach's laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA after leaving such a serious message he went and screwed up in the end HAHAHAHA!" Gilgamesh laughed.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHA and here I was beginning to worry! ZEHAHAHAHAHA." Salem waited for the two to stop laughing before she resumed. When they finished she continued.

"As I was saying the target that was hit instead was sent to my world."

"So he's dead then?" Byaku asked thinking the problem was delt with.

"No. He still lives. For now." All but Sephiroth looked at Salem with confused expression.

"You didn't kill him yet?" Gilgamesh ask what everyone else wanted to.

"I wasn't sure if he was a serious threat yet, but now that he's begun to interfere with my plans in my own world I've ordered his termination." Everyone looked at Salem in shock.  
They knew better then to cross Salem. If someone's interfering with her.

"Exactly what kind of person are we dealing with?" Fei Wong asked. Salem swept her left hand. Corypheus image was replaced with that of someone all but two of them never saw before.  
He appeared to be a young man with blonde hair. He wore ragged looking clothes and had two daggers on his back, but his most distinguishing was a very large hat.

"This is him?" The Millennium Earl asked. Salem nodded.

"I wasn't able to get much information about him. All I was able to learn was his name. He goes by the name Cole."

"Cole huh?" Gilgamesh said rubbing his chin with his left hand. "Is he strong?"

"No. Not physically." Sephiroth answered. All eyes turned toward him.

"How do you know that Sephiroth?" Arcnologia asked.

"Simple. I fought him a little while back." Everyone looked at him with surprised reactions.

"You fought him?" The empress asked.

"Yes."

"And he still lives?"

"Well I would have finished him, but he seems to have made allies in that world that interfered before I could deliver the final blow." The others nodded excepting this excuse.

"Well don't stop there tells us more about the fight." Teach said wanting to here more about the confrontation.

"Like I said he didn't have any physical strength, but he is fast. He's also agile enough evade some of my attacks. And his stealth. I had to focus pretty hard to know where he was attacking from. He must have been an assassin in his world. A good one at that."

"'Tch' how disappointing." Gilgamesh scoffed. "And here I though he'd be an interesting opponent."

"Don't underestimate him Gilgamesh." Sephiroth said narrowing his eyes. "He's more dangerous then you think."

"Not from you just told us it seems. Wasn't it you who just said you could have killed him if you weren't interrupted?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean he still isn't dangerous. When I fought him I let my guard down for only a few seconds. And this is what I got for it." Sephiroth lowered the top of his coat.  
Everyone's eyes widened. For as long as they've known him not ones did they see Sephiroth get hurt in a fight. And yet there on his chest was an X shaped scar.

'For someone to wound Sephiroth like that. This boy is no joke.' Byaku thought to himself. Sephiroth put his coat back up covering his scar.

"You see Gilgamesh this is the price for being over confident." Sephiroth admitted. " If you faced him and let your guard down. You wouldn't be here right now."  
Gilgamesh looked at him with an angry glare.

"He's right you know." A new voice said. A man stepped out of the shadows between Fei Wong and the young empress. He wore an outfit that resembled head captain Yamamoto of Soul Society.  
His hair was a shaggy nest of brown hair. He wore glasses and had a somewhat sinister smile.

"Aizen. How nice to see you." The young empress said giving Aizen a sideways smile. "I'm glad to see you step away from your experiments for awhile."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well Hades." Aizen said addressing the empress as Hades. "I hope things are going well with the NOL?"

"Very much so. Thank you for asking." Hades said giving Aizen a nod. Salem cleared her throat to get there attention.

"To see you here is quite the surprise indeed Aizen giving you 'complex' position. If your here then that must mean you finished our 'little project'?" Aizen reached into his outfit and pulled out a strange object.  
It appeared to have been a medallion. It was bronze and had the symbol of there organization. It was a crescent moon, but with the moon colored black and the part that was suppose to be the shadow was white.

"As you can see I've got the first one right here." Aizen said holding it up. Salem smiled when she saw it. The others looked at the Medallion with confused looks.

"So what exactly is that thing Aizen?" Teach asked curiosity getting the better of him. Aizen smiled at him making the pirate uncomfortable.

"This my friend is our key to victory." He said holding it up. "As your all aware we who wield the darkness cannot stay in a world that has even a little bit of light for to long.  
After about 30 minutes or so the worlds would reject us and send us back to our own worlds." The others nodded knowing all of this. "This medallion however will hide your presence from the worlds. As long as you have it on you'll be able to remain in another world for as long as you have it on."

"Wait! Are you saying that-" Gilgamesh started before being interrupted by Salem who had a wicked grin.

"Now we can move through other worlds without worrying about time." The others looked pleased by this news. They now have the power to fully invade other worlds with ease. Fei Wong however looked concerned.

"Aizen." He said causing the soul reaper to look at him. "What would happen if the medallion is removed from ones person?" Aizen's smile seemed to have vanished.

"If it's removed then that person will be removed from that world in an instant. They will not remain for the 30 minutes. " The others looked at him seriously.

"It doesn't matter." Salem said getting there attention. "It better then trying to achieve an objective within a half-hour time frame. How long will it take to replicate the medallions?"

"I'm already in the process of mass producing them." Aizen said regaining his smile. "We should have 1,000 by the end of the month."

"Good." Salem said with an evil grin. "Soon the Watchers will be unable to stop us. Now then I belive that concludes the meeting. Let us end here." The other members crossed there arms into an X with there fists closed and began to chant:

 _"We hide within the light, manipulating it with our strings of darkness. With our right hands we turn the lights gaze away from the dark. With our left hands we still the lights hand so it cannot defend itself._  
 _From darkness we came from and from darkness we shall drown the light and those who serve it. Long live our Organization. Long live BlackLight."_ And with that all but, Salem, Sephiroth, and the Millennium Earl left.

* * *

( _End music_ )

Salem took a deep breath before exhaling. She was glad the meeting was over, but even more so to learn that the medallions were ready. They would help in accelerating her plans.

"Do you have a moment Salem?" The Earl asked walking up to her and Sephiroth. Salem nodded at him to ask his question.

"It's about that Cole boy. Are you sure your Pawns are able to get rid of him on there own?"

"Of course. My Cinder has come along way from when I first found her. And once she gets the rest of the Fall maidens powers there would be very few who could stand in her way.  
She's also quiet clever. She'll get rid of that boy with ease." She turned to walk away before stopping suddenly. Her face took a serious look.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked with a serious look of his own.

"I felt a disturbance with the boundaries of my world." She said looking at the two. Her eyes blowing red. "The Watchers have made there move."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In a forest not to far from Vale a portal opened up above the trees. A figure fell out of it screaming. He crashed through the trees branches before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ga! Shit!" The figure said in a muscular voice. The man stud up and brush themselves off. The figure was a man with silver spikey hair. His right eye was red like blood while his left eye was green like an emerald.  
He wore a red jacket over a black shirt. On his back was a large strange looking sword. He wore black gloves with some round red objects on top as well as red boots.

"That damn rabbit. Why the hell does she do shit like this?" The man said out loud. "And that one guy. What was his name? Watanuki? What the hell did he mean about a guy in a big hat.  
and what was that shit the rabbit said about another...world?" The man lost his train of thought for a moment when he looked saw the moon. Now he hadn't seen the moon in awhile  
,but he was pretty sure it wasn't suppose to be broken.

"What the hell? Did they really send me to another world? How is that possible? Does it have to do with the boundary?" While he was trying to sort things out a King Taijitu started slithering behind him.  
both heads looked down at the man who didn't seem to notice them. Quick as lightning the heads struck.

SLASH

Before the two headed snake knew what hit them there heads began to roll away from there body which promptly collapsed. The man stud there was his sword out as he watched the snakes body begin to dissolve.

"Well that settles it I guess." He said as he rested his sword over his right shoulder. "Guess I really am in a different world. Shit." The man stared at the shattered moon for a couple of minutes before letting out a sigh.  
"Guess I have no choice then. When I get back I'm gonna kick that rabbits ass, but where to start looking." It was then that the man noticed the city down below.  
"Well it's a start. Look out new world. Here comes Ragna the Bloodedge" The man now known as Ragna said as he walked towards the city.

* * *

Ragna the Bloodedge. Why? Because he's Ragna! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The character in BlackLight where Arcnologia from Fairy Tail, Marshel D. Teach from One Piece, Millennium Earl from D Gray man, Byaku from Kekkaishi, Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works, Fei Wong Reed from Tsubasa, Aizen from Bleach, and Hades Izanami from Blazblue. Next time we move into volume 2. See you then.


	19. Please adopt me

Hello everyone. Yami584 here with some not so great news. As many of you know "The Chronicles of Cole" was my very first fanfic. I had fun making it and it opened the door to my love of writing,  
But sadily I no longer have the desire to continue the story. I just can't feel the magic I had when I started. That being said I don't wish to just let it die.  
So if there's anyone out there who likes the story and wishes to continue it I will be glad if you would adopt it and continue the story. Thank you all for reading it up until now.  
I'm truely sorry. 


	20. Canceled

**It's over. I can't do it anymore. "The Chronicles of Cole" is here by canceled. I'm sorry I'm just not interested in it anymore.**  
 **I wanna thank you all for following me this long. I'm sorry for killing the story like this. I had this massive idea for it, but sadily it fel short.**  
 **Oh well. Still alot more fanfics then this one. I hope you'll keep reading them. Thanks for everything.**

 **See ya space huntsmen/huntress.**


End file.
